Noutan', l'ombre et la lumiere
by Sywenn
Summary: Il deteste les humains, elle deteste les youkais. Pourtant ils vont devoir se supporter car un fleau bien plus menacant que Naraku est sur le point de deferler sur les deux races. Une mission va leur etre confiée car ils sont 'l'Ombre et la Lumiere'.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. Juste un petit message pour préciser que cela est ma première Fic, alors (pitié ! pitié !) ne soyez pas trop RADICAUX, laissez moi ma chance ! Cela dit toutes les remarques (positives ou négatives) seront accueillis avec plaisir.

Note : les personnages cités dans cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Rumiko Takahashi, je les emprunte uniquement (excepté bien sur ceux que vous ne connaissez pas).

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était assis au même endroit.

Il avait vu le soleil se lever puis se coucher.

Il avait regardé les Sœurs vaguées à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

Il avait entendu les soldats de la Congrégation des Kan'shuu s'entrainer, le bruit de leurs épées déchirant le silence pesant des meditations.

Il avait tout vu, tout entendu et pourtant il était ailleurs. Loin. A une autre époque.

Sa vie avait commencé avec elle, un matin d'hiver. Et il sentait au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme qu'elle allait bientôt se terminé par une douce nuit d'été.

En restant ainsi, sans bouger, il avait espéré arrêter le temps. Il aurait aimé avoir ce pouvoir. Mais il ne l'avait pas.

Demain il faudrait qu'il réapprenne à vivre sans elle. En aurait-il seulement la force !

Ce soir il avait peur et il n'en avait pas honte. Cette peur qu'il avait si longtemps méprisé et associé aux humains, elle avait pourtant fait totalement parti de sa vie depuis le jour ou il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Il entendit les lourdes portes du temple s'ouvrir. Le moment était venu. Les pas qui venaient vers lui allaient bientôt l'emmener dans une direction qu'il redoutait. Vers la souffrance et la solitude. Vers le néant et le désespoir.

- Seigneur, elle vous réclame, résonna une petite voix dans son dos.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

La petite voix hésita un instant puis se résigna à lui dire les mots qu'il redoutait tant d'entendre.

- Elle meure mon seigneur, répondît tristement la petite voix.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière blanchâtre et irréelle de la lune filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux. Cette même lune qui avait si souvent accompagné sa solitude et ses pensées.

Il avança lentement vers le futon. La pénombre ne le gênait aucunement, c'était l'appréhension qui le ralentissait. Car il savait qu'au moment ou il la verrait allongée, il ne pourrait plus se voilé la face et faire comme si sa présence à ses cotés était éternelle.

- Tu es là ! Prés de moi ! lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix douce et profonde faisant disparaître dans un murmure toutes ses appréhensions et ses peurs, ne lui laissant que l'envie d'être auprès d'elle quoi qu'il arrive.

- Comme je l'ai toujours été, répondit-il en s'agenouillant prés du lit.

- Le temps passe si vite !

- Trop vite, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- La route a été longue. Je suis si fatiguée, mais bientôt je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Pourtant je suis triste de partir, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Personne ne doit oublier tout ce qui c'est passer ! Tu leur raconteras n'es-ce pas ?

- Ils n'oublieront pas, lui répondît-il. Je te le promets.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et continua.

- Toi et moi nous sommes les vestiges d'une époque révolue. Tellement de souvenirs !

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Et quand elle les rouvrit, un voile de larmes lui brouilla la vue.

- Un jour pourtant je sais qu'ils oublieront. Et à ce moment là, qui priera pour l'âme des hommes qui sont tombés dans la plaine de Shungu? Qui se souviendra de Chomei et Hatsu? De Nakahira et Toshiro ? Qui fleurira leurs tombes ? Qui les remerciera encore chaque jour pour avoir la chance de vivre dans ce monde tel qu'il est maintenant ? Nous avons accompli tant de chose ! Tu te souviens ?

- Oui je me souviens, lui répondit-il en posant son front sur sa main. Comme si c'était hier !

* * *

Voila un petit prologue qui je vous rassure ne devoile rien de ce qui va se passer par la suite. Disons que c'est une petite entrée en matiere !!


	2. La derniere prophetie du Shinchoku

Bonjour à tous. En premier lieu merci pour vos premieres remarques, cela prouve que ce debut a au moins deja su eveiller votre attention.

Pour repondre, de maniere generale au review, le prologue relate peut-etre la fin…ou peut-etre non. Donc on peut eventuellement croire qu'elle meure alors que peut-etre… n'es-ce pas le cas !! vous voyez ce que je veux dire !! Mais de toute facon c'est tout moi ca. Faut toujours que je me complique la vie!

Cela dit voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espere eveillera aussi l'interet alors n'hesiter pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Pour ce qui est de la frequence des chapitres, je pense tous les 2 ou 3 jours parce que c'est bien joli de s'adonner à sa passion mais c'est qu'à coté de ca ya le boulot !! helas !! ben oui dans ce monde cruel, faut bosser !! je passe deja enormement de temps à lire tout ce qui me passe sous la main alors si en plus de ca je passe le reste de mon temps à ecrire, ca va etre disons MAL VU par certaines PERSONNES de ma connaissance !!

Note : comme pour le prologue, je ne suis pas le proprietaire des personnages d'Inu yasha, etc, etc….

Pour les mots que vous ne comprener pas ya un petit lexique à la fin.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**LA DERNIERE PROPHETIE DU SHINCHOKU**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais les Sœurs de la congrégation continuaient de prier en silence. Elles continueraient ainsi tant que l'âme de Kintoki n'aurait pas quitté son corps. Depuis des jours elles priaient pour l'homme qui durant des décennies avait su protéger la congrégation.

Kintoki serait le dernier. Il n'aurait pas de successeur. Il l'avait choisi. Tel avait été sa première prophétie en tant que Shinchoku. Apres lui plus personne ne guiderait les pas des Kan'shuu. Ils n'en auraient plus besoin car l'Ombre et la Lumière seraient bientôt réunis. Leiko et Omaro, les dirigeants de la congrégation avaient protestés mais le Shinchoku avait tout pouvoir et ses décisions étaient rarement contestées.

Kintoki ouvrit les yeux. L'heure était proche, il le sentait mais il partait l'âme en paix. Bientôt l'Ombre et la Lumière seraient réunis. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose. Ne pas être là quand ils marcheraient cote à cote dans la plaine de Shungu.

Il sentit des frissons parcourirent sa colonne vertébrale et sa vision se brouilla. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête. Une forteresse. Un jour aussi sombre que la nuit. Une prairie verdoyante. Une rivière de sang. Des corps déchiquetés. La chute du Fléau. Puis plus rien. Juste une profonde envie de dormir. De mourir. Enfin.

- Kintoki-sama ! Kintoki-sama ! L'appela une voix inquiète.

Le Shinchoku tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient là. Tous les deux. Leiko et Omaro. Ses plus vieux amis. Leiko, première Miko de la congrégation. Et Omaro le samouraï, chef militaire des Kan'shuu. Il respira profondement et puisa au plus profond de lui la force pour delivrer à ses deux amis ses dernieres instructions.

- Mes amis l'heure est venu de mettre nos principes de cotés. Pendant des siècles nous avons regardés sans agir. Nous avons laissé faire sans jamais interférer. Etais-ce une erreur ? Je le crois.

- Kintoki-sama ! l'interrompit Omaro. Vous ne parler pas sérieusement ! La position des Kan'shuu à toujours été d'être neutre.

Le Shinchoku leva la main pour faire taire le chef militaire.

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps mon ami alors laisser moi terminer, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme malgré la lassitude qui le gagnait doucement.

Omaro se tut et acquiesça à contrecœur.

- Mon prédécesseur avait prédit le destin d'Onigumo et la naissance de Naraku, continua Kintoki. Nous avons assistés aux événements en spectateurs et j'avoue que parfois j'ai regretté que nous n'ayons pas intervenu. Mais le destin a décidé dans sa grande bonté de s'en mêler. Qui pourrait dire ce qui se serait passé si cette jeune femme du futur n'avait pas fait irruption dans la vie de ce Hanyo ? Que se serait-il passé si des Humains et des Youkais ne s'étaient pas alliés, volontairement ou pas, pour anéantir cette menace ? Personne ne le saura jamais ! Et nous, aurions-nous laissé faire au risque de laisser le monde plonger dans le chaos ? Voila autant de question qui n'ont plus raison d'être aujourd'hui mais l'avenir, lui, n'est pas moins sombre pour autant. Et cela je ne vais pas vous l'apprendre. Mais cette fois-ci le destin ne nous viendra pas en aide. Le tout étant de savoir maintenant ce que VOUS aller décider !

Leiko se laissa tomber au bord du futon.

- Que devons-nous faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Kintoki la regarda longuement puis fit de même avec le samouraï.

- Vous devez le trouver et le faire venir jusqu'à elle !

La première miko de la congrégation se tourna vers Omaro et elle n'eu pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne ce que ses yeux disaient. Mais Kintoki aussi savait lire comme dans un livre ouvert dans le cœur de ses deux amis.

- Je sais ce que vous penser ! Cela ne va pas être chose facile. Et vous avez entièrement raison. Je n'aimerai pas être à votre place (il laissa échapper un ricanement puis reprit rapidement son sérieux). Mais vous l'avez étudié et observé. Vous le connaissez bien, peut-être mieux que lui-même et je vous fais confiance. Curieusement c'est avec Jin'sei que je vous souhaite bien du courage !

Puis Kintoki se tut et ferma les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre du vieil homme laissant chacun à ses propres réflexions.

Omaro laissa son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre de la chambre. La lune était haute dans le ciel et de légers flocons de neige commençaient à voleter. En homme d'action qu'il était, le samouraï passa rapidement en revue les moyens de contraindre le Youkai à venir au temple. Même s'il répugnait à enfreindre les règles de la congrégation, il reconnaissait que Kintoki avait raison. La menace qui pesait sur les deux races était telle que cette fois-ci les Kun'shuu ne pouvaient se contenter d'observer. Et c'est vrai qu'ils connaissaient bien le Youkai. Il était puissant, fier, egocentrique et renfermer. Mais surtout peu enclin à se plier à la volonté d'autrui. _Il faudra bien l'y obligé_, pensa-t-il. _Quoi qu'il nous en coute !_

Leiko observa un instant Omaro. Agenouillée au bord du futon, il lui apparaissait encore plus impressionnant que d'habitude. Les années n'avaient en rien entamés sa forme physique, bien au contraire. Son regard sombre etait deja lointain. Elle le connaissait bien et se doutait que l'esprit du guerrier devait, en se moment meme, fonctionner à toute vitesse. Et elle savait que l'attention de son ami se tournait deja loin à l'Ouest sur les traces d'un Youkai aussi puissant que redoutable. Mais cela n'etait pas son affaire. _Jin'sei !_ pensa-t-elle tendrement. Elle etait presque comme sa fille. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir si prendre pour convainvre la jeune femme de collaborer avec un Youkai et cela sans trahir les veritables motivations de la congregations. La jeune femme etait au courant de la menace qui etait en passe de deferler sur eux, mais elle n'avait aucune idée du role qu'elle aurait dans l'avenir. Kintoki avait été formel à ce sujet. Aucun des deux ne devait savoir le destin qui etait le leur. Ils devaient etre reunis, sans pour autant connaître le but. Elle allait devoir reflechir pour trouver un motif valable sans trop en devoiler. Elle soupira. Un courant d'air fraid vint lui carresser la nuque. Elle frissonna et regretta de ne pas s'etre plus couverte. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas sur les hautes montagnes qui etaient depuis des siecles le refuge de la congregation.

Kintoki rouvrit violement les yeux. Ses mains se crispant frenetiquement sur le matela. Ses deux amis l'observerent sans intervenir. Une nouvelle vision. Les images etaient de plus en plus troubles a mesure qu'il se rapprochait des portes de la mort. Mais ses sens aiguisés par des années de visions et de propheties lui permettaient de comprendre clairement la moindre image, quelqu'en soit sa qualité. Mais cette fois-ci se ne fut pas les images qui attirerent son attention mais le flot de sentiment qu'elles lui envoyaient. Des sentiments de haine et de desespoir mais aussi d'amour et de sacrifice.

Quand enfin ses visions cesserent. Il savait tout. Tout ce qui allait se passer. Du debut à la fin. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant les emotions ressenties durant ce court instant avaient été forte et sincere. Il tourna les yeux vers ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient pas bougés.

Leiko fut la premiere à prendre la parole.

- Une autre vision ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en sachant que c'etait le cas.

Kintoki voulu repondre mais aucuns sons ne reussis à sortir de sa bouche. Et il en fut surpris. Sa bouche forma les mots mais rien. Il sourit interieuement. _Comme le destin est parfois cruel_, pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il venait enfin de voir l'issue de sa prophetie, sa vie decidait par la meme d'abandonner son corps. il emporterait avec lui ce qu'il savait. Apres tout cela valait peut-etre mieux ainsi. Humains et Youkais devraient apprendre à s'allier de leur plein grés et non pas parce qu'un Shinchoku en avait decidé ainsi. Il mourrait et il etait heureux. Heureux car son souhait avait été exaucé. Ils les avaient vu. Cote à cote. Unis et reunis. Mais il les avait aussi vu souffrir. L'un dans son corps, l'autre dans son ame. Il focalisa son esprit sur ses deux etres si different et pourtant si complementaire, et leur envoya toute les dernieres forces qu'il lui restait, en esperant que cela les aideraient à surmonter les epreuves à venir. C'est ainsi qu'il rendit son dernier souffle.

Au meme moment dans la salle des prieres de la congregation, une jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arreter et l'etrange impression que son destin venait subitement de changer s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle sentit une presence bienveillante prendre possession d'elle. Et elle su, sans savoir pourquoi, que le grand maitre des Kan'shuu venait de passer dans l'autre monde.

Loin à l'Ouest, un puissant Youkai stoppa subitement sa marche sous le regard surpris de son petit serviteur. On l'observait ! Sans meme tourner la tete, il renifla l'air ambiant. Mais il ne percut aucune presence. Il ecouta un instant. Rien.

- Que se…passe-t-il, maitre, osa le petit youkai vert. Inquiet de l'arret soudain de son maitre.

Le grand Youkai ne prit pas la peine de lui repondre. Il leva la tete vers le ciel. A lune etait pleine et haute. Puis il reprit sa route. Dignement. Lentement. Sans contrainte. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pourtant au fond de son cœur, un sentiment desagreable venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Le sentiment qu'a partir de ce moment, la maitrise de sa vie et de son destin venait de lui echapper.

* * *

Kan'shuu : observateurs

Shinchoku : oracle


	3. Jin'sei

Re-bonjour, j'étais pleine d'inspiration ce soir alors voila un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché.

**Petit message pour ERUTAN** : merci pour tes commentaires, ca fait plaisir. Mais t'inquiète je ne suis pas susceptible ni rancunière alors bonne ou mauvaise, je prends toute les critiques comme constructives. Le but n'étant pas de s'améliorer au fur et à mesure ?! au fait quitte à passer pour une quiche (je me lance) ca veut dire quoi OOC ????

**Mimikai** : merci de me suivre.

Je dois avouer que je suis très lente. Je pourrai faire beaucoup plus rapide mais je ne suis pas sur que cela servirait positivement l'histoire. Et puis cette fic est un vrai défi pour moi. J'avoue j'ai un gros défaut, je suis une touche à tout, mais le problème est que je fini rarement quelque chose. Si on me met pas des coups de pied au ** je passe rapidement à autre chose.

Alors aller courage, je vais y arriver. (Si ca ce n'est pas de la pensée positive !!)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**JIN'SEI**

Son cauchemar se déroula comme à chaque fois. _Elle marchait sur une route sans fin, perdu au milieu d'une étendu verte. Une rivière de sang suivant chacun de ses pas. Son objectif ? Atteindre cette forteresse perdue au milieu de nulle part. Si proche et pourtant inaccessible. Elle devait absolument y aller. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait y arriver. Petit à petit elle sentait son esprit l'abandonner et chacun de ses muscles se liguer contre sa volonté._

_Fière et imposante, la forteresse murmurait son nom. Elle l'appelait d'une voix si douce, si voluptueuse, si persuasive qu'elle ne pouvait que répondre à son appel._

_Et puis il y avait des pas derrière elle ! On voulait l'empêcher d'y aller. Alors elle accélérait le pas. Mais quelqu'un la suivait et elle avait beau prendre de la vitesse, elle sentait cette présence, puissante, inhumaine, se rapprocher dangereusement._

_Ses pieds, ses jambes, chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir. Il ne restait que sa volonté pour la pousser à continuer. Le soleil brillait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'une fournaise._

_Souffrance. Douleur. Sa course n'était qu'un calvaire. _

_Puis le jour disparaissait soudainement laissant sa place à une nuit à la clarté irréelle._

_Et à chaque fois, à ce moment là, sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'arrêtait comme hypnotisé par cette ambiance surnaturelle à la fois réconfortante et inquiétante. La présence dans son dos était encore là. Qui la suivait ? Qui voulait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but ? Elle devait savoir ! Mais quand elle se retournait, sa vision se troublait. Déformant la réalité de son cauchemar. Rien qu'une forme blanche. Des éclairs ambrés qui semblaient vouloir s'insinuer au plus profond de son âme. Elle connaissait cette silhouette sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Et à chaque fois les mêmes sentiments s'entremêlaient dans son cœur et dans son âme. Méfiance et colère. Mais aussi respect et admiration. La forme blanche lui parlait, elle en était certaine pourtant elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. L'appel de la forteresse rendant son esprit sourd à tout autre appel qui n'était pas le sien._ D'habitude son cauchemar se terminait ainsi. Dans le doute et l'indécision. Sans savoir si elle devait continuer sa route ou rejoindre cette forme floue dont elle ne pouvait dire si elle était bienveillante ou le contraire.

Mais depuis la mort de Kintoki, la semaine précédente, son cauchemar avait pris une toute nouvelle tournure. _Au moment ou elle commençait à douter de son choix, de sa volonté, une image lumineuse s'insinuait entre elle et celui qui la poursuivait. Kintoki !_

Et quand enfin elle se réveillait en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les paroles du Shinchoku la plongeaient dans la plus grande des confusions. _Jin'sei ne te fit pas au apparence. Ecoute ton cœur et ton âme choisira le bon chemin. Mais n'oubli pas, certaines choses doivent être accomplies quelqu'en soit le prix. _

Ce matin là n'échappa pas à la règle des précédents. Et même si les paroles du Grand Maitre défunt était une énigme incompréhensible pour Jin'sei, sa présence dans son cauchemar lui faisait du bien. Une semaine que le Shinchoku avait laissé orphelins les membres de la congrégation. Une semaine seulement ! Cela semblait pourtant si loin cette nuit de pleine lune ou il avait cessé d'exister. Pour les Kan'shuu, c'était comme la perte d'un père. Tous avaient à l'esprit la menace à laquelle ils devraient faire face sans lui.

Dans les couloirs du temple, les discussions allaient bon train sur ce que Leiko et Omaro décideraient sur la position que prendrait la congrégation. Les anciens étaient catégoriques, les Kan'shuu ne devaient intervenir ! Cela ne pouvait être concevable. Certains considéraient la congrégation comme une entité destiné uniquement à maintenir l'équilibre. Ils connaissaient chaque faiblesse, chaque avantage de n'importe lesquels des youkais…mais également de chaque membre du Fléau. Beaucoup pensaient que prendre position serrait donner un avantage à ceux qui bénéficieraient de leurs aides. Et cela ne serrai-se pas déloyale pour les autres.

En résumé, il régnait au sein de la congrégation la même confusion indécise que dans l'esprit de Jin'sei. _Cela nous promet des jours bien sombres_, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se débarbouillait rapidement. Elle enfila ensuite son kimono rouge, au couleur des Kan'shuu, et mis en place le obi blanc à liseré rouge qui signifiait son appartenance à la troisième catégorie des élèves de la congrégation. Elle regarda pensivement le morceau de tissu. Dans quelques mois celui-ci laisserai sa place à un obi totalement rouge et elle serait alors officiellement une Sœur. Elle attendait cela avec impatience. Depuis le premier jour ou elle était entrée au temple.

A cette époque elle n'était qu'une enfant qui n'avait connu alors que terreur et tristesse. La congrégation lui avait tout donné. Et elle comptait bien en faire de même pour ceux qui lui avait offert la vie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, jusqu'à sa propre vie s'il le fallait un jour. Elle hésita à prendre son Haori. L'hiver pointait le bout de son nez et les sommets montagneux étaient déjà recouverts d'un fin manteau immaculé. Elle le prit puis le reposa finalement, il l'embarrasserait durant la cérémonie et de toute manière elle avait toujours aimé l'hiver et son froid revigorant.

Elle sorti rapidement de la chambre tout en sachant qu'elle était en retard. Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes que la cérémonie quotidienne du Kemuri avait commencé. Leiko allait de nouveau la regarder de façon désapprobatrice. Mais Jin'sei ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Elle était certainement l'une des plus douée pour ca et elle le savait.

Jin'sei emprunta la terrasse qui longeait les appartements des élèves, dépassa le bâtiment des Sœurs. Quand elle passa devant les portes des hautes murailles du sanctuaire des Kan'shuu, elle remarqua le regard que les deux gardes en faction posaient sur elle. Elle croisa deux détachements qui partaient en mission d'observation, et comme les deux gardes, les soldats posèrent sur elle le même regard. Elle ne rougit pas. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ca. Mais Leiko et sa referente de chambrée commençaient à trouver cette situation ennuyeuse. Jin'sei avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt qu'elle semblait susciter chez les hommes. Ses yeux d'abord, l'un aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune et l'autre de la couleur d'un ciel d'été, cela avait toujours été son plus gros complexe. Sa bouche ensuite, beaucoup trop grande. Son nez, trop petit. Son teint, trop blanc. Enfin dans son visage tout était ''trop'' quelque chose ! Et puis elle aurait tant aimé mesurer dix centimètre de moins. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande mais par rapport à ses camarades elle l'était déjà bien trop à son gout! La seule chose qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Doux et soyeux. Semblable aux ailes des corbeaux, noirs avec de légers reflets bleutés. Elle s'avoua qu'elle en était même un peu fière. En dehors de ca, elle ne se trouvait rien d'extraordinaire !

Au bout de quelques minutes elle arriva enfin au temple. Quand elle rentra dans la salle du Kemuri, ses camarades et les Sœurs étaient déjà dans la phase de la ''communication'' comme en témoignaient le silence et la profonde concentration qui régnaient dans la salle. Elle allait s'installer à sa place quand une voix sévère l'interpella.

- Tu es en retard !

Jin'sei porta son regard vers Leiko, et l'expression de la première miko lui déplut.

- Je m'excuse, répondit-elle doucement en se courbant légèrement en avant en signe de respect.

Le silence se fit pesant quand elle remarqua que l'intervention de la miko avait fait sortir de leur méditation l'assemblée féminine. Et le nombre de regard posé sur elle la mit mal à l'aise.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ce nouveau retard Jin'sei ! continua Leiko. Je te demande de sortir. Je te verrai après.

La sévérité de la première miko surpris Jin'sei. Jamais celle-ci n'avait été si dure avec elle. Cela était bien plus souvent le contraire. Surprise, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à discuter et c'est la tête basse qu'elle quitta la salle du Kemuri.

Deux heures plus tard, apres avoir passé en revue toute les sanctions possible, Jin'sei se retrouva enfin devant celle qu'elle considérait comme un model et comme une mère.

Leiko observa un instant la jeune femme. A cet instant elle semblait si fragile et si vulnérable, le teint encore plus pale que d'habitude trahissait les doutes et le trouble qui agitaient son jeune corps. Pendant quelques secondes la miko regretta la manière dont elle s'était adressée à elle. Durement et froidement. Mais sur le moment, voyant celle en qui elle fondait tant d'espoir transgresser une fois de plus les règles de son apprentissage, elle avait trouvé le moyen de la contraindre à faire ce que la jeune femme répugnait le plus au monde, côtoyer un Youkai.

- Tu m'as énormément déçu Jin'sei ! lui dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulu ferme et lointain même si le cœur ni était pas.

Jin'sei ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée.

- Nous avons beaucoup discuté de ton cas avec Maïa, continua-t-elle. Et nous en sommes arrivées à la même conclusion. Ton comportement ne cesse de se détériorer. Tu n'es pas seule ici Jin'sei. Tes camarades respectent scrupuleusement les règles et il n'y pas de raison que toi tu les transgresse sans en subir les conséquences par respect pour tes camarades. Tu es toujours en retard. Tu ne participe pas aux travaux de groupe. Tu porte des jugements péjoratifs sur les Youkais alors que le rôle d'un Kan'shuu doit être neutre et impartiale. Cela ne peut plus durer ! Tes chances de devenir une Sœur s'amenuisent un peu plus à chacune de tes fautes.

Jin'sei releva vigoureusement la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle eu la désagréable impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Le monde aurait disparaître sous ses yeux que sa réaction n'aurait pas été pire.

Leiko se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard anéanti de la jeune femme. Silencieusement le cœur de la vieille miko pleurait pour la jeune femme qui ne se doutait pas du destin qui l'attendait et qui n'en aurait pas le choix.

- Je suis.désolé, réussi-t-elle à articuler tandis qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer librement.

- Etre désolé ne suffit pas Jin'sei. Tu ne nous convins pas de tes motivations à rejoindre entièrement la congrégation.

- Mais vous savez que je ne vit que pour ca, intervint la jeune femme.

- Nous le savons oui, tu as l'envie. Mais en as-tu la volonté ? Pour l'instant tu ne nous en as donné aucune preuve !

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, lui répondit Jin'sei pleine d'espoir.

Leiko sentit son cœur s'accélère. _Nous y voila_, pensa-t-elle. _Pauvre enfant!_

- Comme tu le sais Omero est parti avec ses hommes. Officiellement ce n'est qu'une mission d'observation. Mais le véritable but de son départ est bien plus précis. ( Leiko se détourna de Jin'sei et regarda par la fenêtre. Soutenir le regard de la jeune femme devenait trop dur) Il est à la recherche d'un homme qu'il doit, quand il l'aura trouvé, ramener au temple. Cet homme est important dans le combat que nous aurons bientôt à livrer contre le Fléau. La mission que nous avons pour lui est capitale. Il devra se rendre au temple de Kyru. Une des Sœur l'y accompagnera. Et ce sera toi. Tu seras nos yeux et nos oreilles. La cérémonie du Kemuri n'a aucun secret pour toi. Cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, répéta de nouveau Jin'sei.

- Cet homme est un Youkai !

Cette revelation la gifla cruellement. Jin'sei sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait si froid soudainement. Elle devait s'asseoir et respirer profondément. Leiko ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. Elle recula et s'adossa au mur. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Son avenir au sein de la congrégation en dépendait. Mais sournoisement, sans qu'elle le veuille, des souvenirs qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à enfouir au plus profond de son âme refirent surface violement.

_Un petit village. Le rire de ses sœurs. Le sifflement mélodique de son père. Le parfum de sa mère. _C'était il y avait si longtemps, dans une autre vie. Et pourtant douze années n'avaient pas suffi à gommer la tristesse et la souffrance de ses souvenirs.

Elle se souvenait de tout. Elle n'avait que sept ans ce jour là. Ce jour ou sa vie avait définitivement pris une autre route. Tant d'images venaient s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. _Un ciel sans nuage. La sérénité d'un village de paysan. Sa famille réunis. Puis le hurlement des villageois. Des grognements, encore et encore. Les traits soucieux de son père. Le doux visage de sa mère quand elle les avait conduites ses sœurs et elle dans la cachette que son père avait préparé dans l'éventualité d'un attaque Youkai. L'obscurité. Puis la lumière quand ses sœurs l'avaient quittés pour retrouver leur mère. L'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle n'avait pas réussi à les retenir. Et des cris encore et toujours. Tous ses sons horribles. Puis plus rien. Et quand elle était enfin sortie de sa cachette. Le soleil en train de se coucher. Le sol rouge du sang de son univers. Les corps de sa famille, de ses amis. La désagréable impression d'être seule au monde. _

Jin'sei revint lentement à la réalité. Elle se força à oublier. Encore. Seul le sentiment de lâcheté la poursuivit dans son nouveau monde. Lacheté de n'avoir pas eu le courage de suivre ses sœurs. Ses parents. Elle ne savait qu'une chose. Plus jamais elle ne serait lâche.

Elle regarda Leiko. La vieille miko n'avait pas bougé.

Jin'sei réuni tout son courage pour s'adresser à sa maitresse sans laisser transparaitre les émotions qui s'étaient emparés d'elle.

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois la voix chevrotante mais le regard decidé.

Leiko retint son souffle et ferma les yeux.

- Tu peux sortir, lui dit-elle sans se retourner.

Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, seulement là, la premiere miko put laisser ses larmes couler doucement. _Kintoki ! J'espère que nous ne commettons pas une erreur !_

_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre surement demain je pense, mais surement tres tard dans la soirée. Je ne suis pas raisonnable, j'ai des tas de truc à faire mais bon ! Et puis ce ne sera pas le plus facile puisque je compte m'attaquer à mon youkai préféré. Un sacré morceau à décoder et à rendre fidele à l'histoire d'origine.

Kan'shuu : observateurs

Shinchoku : oracle

Kemuri : fumée


	4. Youkaï

Et voila le chapitre que je redoutai tant, because fallait bien qu'un jour le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest fasse enfin son apparition (vu qu'il est un des héros de cette fic valait mieux !!). Bon ce n'est qu'une légère approche, histoire de s'entrainer vu que par la suite il serra quasiment dans tous les chapitres, alors si je me foire sur ce coup là, je serai démoralisé pour la suite !! Et puis même si pas très long ben m'a épuisé ce chapitre. Faire évoluer quelqu'un qui montre rarement ses émotions et ses pensées et ben c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que je pensais !!

ERUTAN please dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait d'OOC et qu'on retrouve bien notre youkaï préféré. _« Dites la vérité, rien que la verité, lever la main droite et dites ''je le jure'' »_

Mimikai : ravi que ca te plaise. mais n'allons pas trop vite en besogne et attends de voir la suite. pour l'instant je dirai que ce n'est qu'une grosse introduction.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

**YOUKAÏ**

- Sesshomaru-sama, reviendrez-vous bientôt me voir ? demanda la jeune fille en posant un regard plein d'admiration sur le Youkai qui lui avait fait le don inestimable de la vie.

Comme à son habitude, il ne lui répondit pas et elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Depuis le jour ou sa route avait croisé celle du Youkai aux yeux ambrés, elle avait appris à déchiffrer chacun de ses silences. Ainsi elle devina que la réponse était oui. Il ne se retourna pas non plus quand arrivé à la limite du village, elle cessa de le suivre. Seul Jaken, pressant le pas pour suivre son maitre, lui fit un rapide signe de la main. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière les arbres. Puis elle fit demi-tour et reparti en direction du village et de sa nouvelle vie.

A chaque fois qu'elle les regardait partir, elle éprouvait un désagréable pincement au cœur. Elle regrettait parfois cette vie d'errance et d'aventure qu'elle avait partagée avec ceux qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa famille. Mais ce temps là était révolu. Elle n'était plus une enfant, et elle avait désormais une nouvelle vie au milieu de ses semblables. Et puis il y avait, au village, une vieille miko et un jeune homme qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle.

XXXXX

- Rin a bien changé ! fit remarquer le petit youkai vert à son maitre. Elle est presque une femme maintenant ! Avez-vous pris une décision ? Ce jeune Humain à l'air tout à fait convenable et il faut avouer qu'il a du courage pour un être si inferieur. Il est le seul à avoir osé vous affronter pour vous demander la main de Rin !

En y repensant, Jaken trouva la scène des plus comiques. Au moment ou le jeune garçon s'était avancé vers son TaïYoukaï de maitre, il avait vu le teint du prétendant passer du blanc au rouge puis au vert, pour de nouveau pâlir. Les gouttes de sueur qui avaient rapidement inondé son front ne lui avait pas échappé. Sans oublier le bégaiement incontrôlable qui s'était emparé du pauvre garçon quand il s'était enfin décidé à demander la main de Rin à son puissant protecteur. Sesshomaru ne s'était pas prononcé. Et le fait qu'il était toujours en vie avait donné espoir au jeune homme qui continuait à courtiser respectueusement la jeune femme.

- Rin a l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui ! Continua-t-il. Et puis…, mais le petit Youkai n'eu pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

Son maitre venait de l'expédier à une bonne dizaine de mètre d'un léger coup de pied bien placé.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Jaken se releva lentement en frottant la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie sans comprendre le soudain accès de fureur de son maitre.

Sesshomaru ferma les yeux. Quelque part derrière les arbres, on l'observait. Des Humains, avec une odeur différente de celle qu'il leur connaissait. Plusieurs. Et armés de surcroit ! _Les imbéciles !_ pensa-t-il. Il allait s'amuser un peu. Puis l'odeur disparu aussi vite qu'elle etait apparue, ne laissant aucune trace.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jaken s'était rapproché mais restait à bonne distance, reconnaissant parfaitement l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux ambrés de son maitre. Sans un mot pour son serviteur, le puissant Youkai repris sa route avec un pressentiment qu'il tenait à vérifier avant de s'éloigner du village. Tout en marchant vers l'endroit où ils avaient abandonnés Ah-Un quelques heures plus tôt, Sesshomaru tenta de retrouver les fragrances de cette odeur d'humains si particulière. Mais elle avait totalement disparue. Jamais de telles effluves n'avaient effleurés son odorat si développé. Pourtant pendant les quelques instants ou il l'avait détecté, il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà senti. Mais quand ?

Ah-Un ne prêta aucune attention au deux Youkaïs qui s'approchaient de lui et continua à brouter l'herbe grasse et fraiche.

- Jaken, nous passerons la nuit ici, ordonna le puissant Youkaï d'une voix monocorde et sans émotion.

Le petit serviteur ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre les agissements de son maitre. Il voyageait au coté du plus puissant TaïYoukaï et cela suffisait à le gonfler d'orgueil. Il était loin le temps mouvementé de l'époque de Naraku. Huit ans déjà ! Depuis le seigneur de l'Ouest se contentait de maintenir l'ordre sur ses territoires et de faire le ménage au sein des Youkaïs trop encombrants. Mais Jaken sentait bien que cette monotonie commençait à miner son maitre, même si celui-ci n'en montrait rien.

Apres avoir vérifié qu'Ah-Un n'abuserait pas trop de son met favori, Jaken s'assit au pied de l'arbre qu'avait choisi son maitre. Il leva la tête vers l'une des plus haute branche.

- Sesshomaru-sama, vous semblez soucieux ce soir !

Jaken n'entendit qu'un soupir irrité et un _« Dors »_ autoritaire. Mais le petit Youkaï n'avait nullement envie de dormir, la lune n'avait pas encore fait son apparition et le soleil commençait tout juste à embraser l'horizon. La soirée promettait d'être longue ! _Très longue_, pensa-t-il.

XXXXX

Comme tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois, Rin embrassa Kaede et parti rejoindre celui qui désormais occupait une partie de ses pensées. L'autre partie étant consacrée à un seigneur Youkaï.

Comme tous les soirs elle vint s'asseoir à coté de celui qui, elle l'espérait, partagerait le reste de sa vie.

La rivière en contrebas du village de la vieille miko était le lieu favori des couples de prétendant et même si l'hiver arrivait à grand pas dans les territoires de l'Ouest, la température était toujours plaisante et le spectacle idyllique. Les derniers rayons du soleil scintillant à la surface de l'eau. Le bruit relaxant des clapotis sur les berges. Le champ des oiseaux rentrant au nid.

Mais ce soir là elle sentit que l'air ambiant était comme chargé d'électricité. Apres avoir passé tant de temps avec Sesshomaru et Jaken, et après avoir affronté milles périls dans son enfance, elle avait appris à reconnaître certains signes. Des signes qui n'annonçaient generalement rien de bon ! Voyant l'expression chagrinée de Giro, elle mit ses impressions sur l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Giro-san, lui dit-elle tendrement. Ne t'inquiète pas, il dira oui.

Le jeune homme tourna ses grands yeux bruns vers elle.

- Mais quand ?

- Bientôt, le rassura-t-elle. Je le connais assez pour savoir que si sa réponse avait été non, il n'aurait pas attendu pour t'en faire part.

La réponse de Rin le rassura un peu même si il commençait à douter de ses chances à convaincre l'ancien maitre de la jeune fille. Et puis l'intérêt que Rin portait a Sesshomaru avait fait naitre un sentiment qu'il associait à de la jalousie. Il appréhendait chaque mois le moment ou le Youkaï se présentait à la porte du village pour passer la journée avec sa jeune protégé. Et il aimait encore moins l'étincelle qui s'allumait dans les yeux de Rin quand elle partait le rejoindre. S'il n'avait pas été si frêle et son adversaire si puissant, il lui aurait donné une bonne correction rien que pour le fait de devoir partager sa bien-aimée avec lui.

- Comment se porte Kaede ? lui demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Rin soupira.

- Comme se porterait une femme de son âge qui aurait subi autant d'épreuve qu'elle ! Son corps est fatigué. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer, même si elle prétend le contraire je vois bien que chaque mouvement devient un vrai défi pour elle. Mais c'est surtout son état d'esprit qui m'inquiète. Elle qui aussi loin que je me souvienne à toujours été forte et pleine d'espoir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à baisser les bras.

- Tu sais Rin, elle n'est plus toute jeune. Cela est peut-être normal !

- Elle s'ennuie voila tout ! Depuis la mort de Naraku, les choses ont beaucoup changées pour elle. Elle est beaucoup moins sollicitée en tant que Miko depuis le retour de Kagome. Je pense que….

Giro regarda Rin interrogatif.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille se releva lentement.

- On entend plus les oiseaux !

Giro n'eut pas le temps d'avertir sa compagne qu'un voile noir brouilla violement la vue de Rin puis sa conscience se perdit dans un puits sans fond.

XXXXX

La lune descendante était à son zénith, Jaken commençait à somnoler quand une brise légère vint titiller ses narines. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Son odorat n'était pas très développés mais suffisamment pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sesshumaru…sama, vous sentez ?

Bien évidement qu'il avait sentis. Redressé sur sa branche il humait l'air. _Du sang ! Celui de cet idiot d'Humain qui courtisait sa protégée. Les larmes de Rin. Et cette odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifié ! _

Il sauta de l'arbre et atterri souplement à coté de Jaken. Mais au moment ou une boule de lumière commençait à se former autour de lui, un homme apparut devant lui sans qu'il ne l'ai ni vu ni sentit approcher. Jaken surpris par cette apparition recula doucement et se posta derrière son maitre.

- Sesshomaru, seigneur des terres de l'Ouest ? demanda l'homme, même si sa question tenait plus de l'affirmation.

Le Youkaï observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux grisonnant témoignaient que l'homme n'était pas jeune, même si pour un Humain de cet âge il était de carrure impressionnante. Il ne détecta aucune trace de peur en lui. Il connaissait son nom mais il ne devait certainement pas être au courant des risques qu'il prenait en se plaçant entre lui et le village.

- Qui le demande ? lui dit-il, les pupilles de ses yeux ambrés se rétrécissant au maximum tandis qu'une lumière verte commençait à prendre naissance au bout de sa main droite.

Le phénomène n'échappa pas à l'homme.

- Si vous me tué maintenant, vous ne retrouverez pas votre protégé. Elle est déjà loin !

- Sesshomaru-sama peut retrouver Rin ou qu'elle soit, intervint Jaken toujours protégé par la haute silhouette de son maitre.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'homme. Mais bien que vous soyez puissant, le sort qui l'entoure en ce moment la rend indétectable, et cela même à vous.

Sesshomaru l'observa froidement. C'était donc cela qui avait contrarié son odorat. Un sort de dissimulation. Et puissant pour qu'il ai réussi à masquer l'odeur de l'homme et de ce qui s'était passé au village.

- Cependant je tiens à vous rassurer, continua-t-il. Elle est en sécurité et ne risque rien. Qu'en au jeune homme qui était avec elle, il se remettra rapidement.

- Et je suis sensé vous croire ?

- Vous n'avez pas le choix !

Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest eut une soudaine envie de faire taire cet homme de manière radicale. Son attitude lui déplaisait. Comment un être si inferieur au Youkaï qu'il était osait lui tenir tête de cette manière. Puis un bruit attira son attention sur sa droite. D'un seul mouvement de la main son fouet coupa net deux tronc d'arbre provoquant un gémissement de douleur. L'homme n'était donc pas seul ! Pourtant il ne détectait aucune autre présence ! _Qui est cet homme ?_ se demanda-t-il.

L'homme qu'il avait touché cessa de gémir, la morsure de son fouet ne laissant aucune chance à sa victime. Mais celui qui lui faisait face ne tenta rien pour aider son compagnon.

- Vous pouvez tous nous tuer que vous ne seriez pas plus avancé.

Sesshomaru fit disparaître l'aura verte de sa main.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, qui été vous ? Finit-il par redemander le visage toujours impassible.

- Mon nom est Omaro, mais cela ne vous avancera pas de le savoir. Je suis samouraï au service des Kan'shuu mais je doute que vous aillé déjà entendu parler de nous.

- Les Kan'shuu ! murmura le petit Youkaï vert. Et que voulez-vous à mon maitre ?

- Jaken ! Siffla Sesshomaru pour le faire taire.

- Ce que je veux, juste que vous veniez avec moi jusqu'à notre temple, au Nord. Vous y retrouverez Rin saine et sauve.

- En quoi la vie d'une simple Humaine devrait me concerner !

Omaro émit un léger rire.

- Je vous en pris Sesshomaru-Sama, ne joué pas à ce petit jeu avec moi !

- Et si je refuse ?

- Mais pour elle vous viendrez ! C'est la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons choisi. Elle était la seule façon de vous contraindre à me suivre. Nous vous connaissons bien, Sesshomaru-sama. Et je peux vous certifié que vous allez me suivre !

- Quel toupet, intervint de nouveau Jaken.

Mais cette fois-ci Sesshomaru ne le rappela pas à l'ordre, le contact de l'écorce d'un arbre sur son petit corps vert suffisant amplement à le faire taire.

- Je vois, fit Sesshomaru en se raidissant. Rin n'ai qu'un moyen pour me contraindre à vous suivre ! Vous les Humains, vous êtes vraiment de viles et basses créatures !

- On fait ce qu'on peut, lui répondit Omaro amusé.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous le saurez lorsque nous arriverons au temple. Disons que nous avons une mission à vous confier.

- Qui vous dit que j'accepterai ?

- Rien en effet, concéda le samouraï.

- Et Rin ? demanda Sesshomaru.

Omaro tourna le dos au puissant Youkaï. Au lieu de le suivre, le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest pensa qu'il pourrait le punir tout de suite pour l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour retrouver Rin si il en avait l'envie. Les éléments que venait de lui donner le samouraï lui suffirait à compenser le sort de dissimulation. Et il leurs ferait payer au centuple l'enlèvement de Rin. Ses yeux ambrés n'étaient plus que deux fentes et ses longs cheveux argentés se soulevèrent légèrement quand il posa la main sur Tokijin. Mais au moment où il allait frapper le samouraï, Sesshomaru sentit Tenseiga trembler dans son fourreau. _Tu souhaite donc que je le suive ! Et que je lui laisse la vie ! Soit ! _pensa Sesshomaru tout en replaçant Tokijin dans son fourreau. _Pour cette fois encore je t'écouterai Tenseiga, mais saches que tu n'aura pas toujours le dernier mot !_

- Elle vous sera rendu dés votre arrivée au temple, lui répondit Omaro tout en ayant conscience qu'il venait de peu d'échapper à la mort. Ensuite vous serez seul maitre d'accepter ou non cette mission.

Sans un regard en arrière, Omaro partit en direction de la foret.

- Nous allons le suivre Sesshomaru-sama ? S'informa prudemment Jaken enfin remit de son choc.

Pour toute réponse le puissant seigneur des terres de l'Ouest emboita le pas au samouraï.

XXXXX

Leiko aspira profondément la fumée. L'odeur acre de l'herbe utilisée pour la cérémonie du Kemuri la plongea dans une profonde léthargie.

Elle était seule malgré les risques. Et avait bien spécifié qu'elle ne voulait être dérangée sous aucuns prétextes. Etant donné la distance, il lui faudrait au moins deux heures pour se mettre en condition, trouver Omaro et surtout se remettre physiquement et mentalement de l'expérience.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à la fumée pour faire son effet. Dans d'autres circonstances, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela seule mais elle devait savoir si Omaro avait réussi. La jeune fille qui devait contraindre le Youkaï à venir au temple était arrivée la veille au soir.

Allongée sur son futon, ne portant qu'une simple chemise de lin pour ne pas entraver la magie des Kan'shuu, Leiko laissa tous ses muscles se détendre. Sous l'effet de la fumée son esprit quitta son corps et s'envola de plus en plus haut. Elle se vit, allongé et vulnérable, puis le temple, les montagnes qu'elle frôla. Elle survola des forets et des plaines, suivit des cours d'eaux avec pour seul but l'Ouest. Tous ses sens en alerte elle se focalisa sur l'image rassurante d'Omaro. Puis elle le trouva, bien plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé ! Et bien plus proche du sanctuaire ! Elle fut soulagé en apercevant son ami vivant et encore plus quand elle reconnu le Youkai aux cheveux d'argent assis devant le feu de camps face à son ami.

Elle se rapprocha doucement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une brise légère.

- Tu as réussi Omaro !

Le doux murmure de Leiko à ses oreilles ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Omaro, tant et si bien que le Youkaï ne se rendit compte de rien.

- oui j'ai réussi, tu en doutais ! Mais s'il vient c'est uniquement pour la jeune fille ! Le convaincre de s'allier à nous sera plus difficile !

Sentant l'anxiété du samouraï, Leiko envoya à son ami un souffle chaud et apaisant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami, le plus dur était de le faire venir. Nous n'aurons rien à faire pour le convaincre. La perspective d'un défi à sa mesure sera bien trop tentant pour le grand seigneur des terres de l'Ouest.

Omaro sentit le vent dans son dos se mettre à tourbillonner vers le ciel étoilé et les dernières paroles de Leiko vinrent lointaine et voilé par la distance _« Fais attention à toi mon_ _ami ! »_, tandis que l'esprit de la miko se retirait pour réintégrer son corps.

Cela faisait quelques heures que le samouraï et le Youkaï se faisaient face, les yeux ambrés sondant les yeux bruns, aucun des deux refusant de laisser l'avantage à l'autre. Le debut de leur voyage s'etait derouler sans aucun incident. Et dans le plus grand silence. Chaque restant à distance.

Il y avait longtemps déjà que les soldats de la congrégation et Jaken avaient sombrés dans le sommeil, laissant leur maitre respectif veiller sur eux. Le feu n'était que braise fumante quand Omaro leva sa main gauche. Des filaments rougeâtres s'échappèrent de sa paume pour aller ranimer le feu. Sesshomaru en fut surprit mais n'en montra rien. Se tenant toujours sur ses gardes. Cet humain n'en était pas un, il en avait désormais la preuve.

Omaro fut le premier à parler.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Et vous avez raison.

- Vous êtes un Youkaï.

- Je l'ai été, rectifia Omaro. Il y a longtemps.

Sesshomaru regarda les flammes du feu et reposa un regard méfiant sur le samouraï.

- Vous l'êtes toujours.

- Quand cela est nécessaire, oui. Mais je n'en suis pas fier !

- Vous avez renié votre race pour servir des humains, cracha le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest comme si ses mots lui brulait la bouche. Et vous en êtes fier ?

- Je l'ai choisi de mon plein gré !

- Stupidité ! dit-il en se levant.

Omaro leva la tête vers Sesshomaru.

- C'est ce que vous penser, mais j'avais mes raisons et croyez moi ou non, je ne le regrette pas.

Voyant Sesshomaru partir, Omaro se leva à son tour.

- Ou allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Ou j'ai choisi d'aller, répondit le Youkaï sans se retourner.

- Bien sur ! Soupira Omaro. Serez-vous là demain matin ?

- Peut-être.

Puis il disparu dans l'obscurité des arbres.

_Tu ressembles à ton pere, mais helas tu n'est pas lui_, pensa Omaro en regardant droit devant lui. Puis il regarda le ciel. _Toga, doit-il savoir ? Comprendra-t-il seulement ?_


	5. Un matin d'hiver

**CHAPITRE 4**

**UN MATIN D'HIVER**

Omaro ne dormit pas cette nuit là, il attendit. Mais le Youkaï ne revint pas au campement.

En milieu de matinée, le samouraï donna le signal du départ. La neige commençait à tomber et mieux valait passer les cols accidentés avant la nuit. Le lendemain matin, si le temps le permettait, ils devraient enfin arriver au temple.

Il n'etait pas inquiet. Le Youkaï etait peut-etre ingerable et incontrolable, il restait un homme de parole. Omaro etait soulagé. Il aurait cru que convaincre le Youkaï serait plus compliqué mais c'etait sans compter sur le pouvoir du destin. Et justement l'Ombre et la Lumiere etaient destinées à etre bientot reunis, et il savait que meme inconsciement le Youkaï ne pouvait qu'entendre cet appel.

Jaken regarda les Humains lever le camp sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

- Sesshomaru-sama, une fois de plus vous avez abandonné votre serviteur. Qu'allons-nous faire, dit-il une larme à l'œil en tournant vers Ah-Un.

Mais le dragon ne lui apporta aucune réponse.

- On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi !

Omaro s'approcha du petit Youkaï.

- Que faites-vous ?

- J'attends mon maitre !

- Vous devriez nous suivre. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il doit surement déjà être au temple.

Jaken le regarda incrédule. Mais en y réfléchissant cela était plus que probable. Et puis meme si ce n'etait pas le cas, il ne doutais pas que qon maitre le retrouve facilement. De toute façon que pouvai-t-il faire d'autre?

Il regarda un instant les humains s'éloigner puis attrapa Ah-Un par sa sangle et le tira dans la même direction.

XXXXX

De hautes murailles enclavées entre deux sommets montagneux. De long bâtiment aux toits recouverts de neige. Un temple à l'architecture simple. De la magie. Beaucoup de magie. Des humains. Rin. Et encore cette odeur qu'il connaissait sans pour autant pouvoir l'identifier. Voila tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et sentir de là ou il était.

La veille il avait quitté le campement parce qu'il répugnait à tant de promiscuité et d'autant plus si a devait être avec des Humains. Et ce Youkaï qui avait renié sa race ! Il etait une insulte à lui seul!

Il avait marché, sans réel but jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne faisait que suivre une odeur. Cette odeur ! Douce et subtile. Entêtante. Ni Humaine, ni autre chose, mais tout à la fois. Et ne pas pouvoir l'identifier commençait à l'irriter au plus haut point.

En regardant la forteresse des Kan'shuu, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté si facilement de suivre le samouraï. D'ordinaire, lui le grand seigneur des terres de l'Ouest decidait seul du chemin qu'il allait emprunter. Bien sur Tenseiga l'y avait incité et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. La présence de Rin n'y était pas étrangère non plus mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Et cette chose devait sans aucun doute se trouver là-bas.

XXXXX

- Pourquoi avoir accepté si c'est pour ensuite faire la vie impossible à quiconque s'approche de toi ?

La voix appartenait à une petite jeune femme de dix-huit ans environ, aux formes joliment arrondies, au visage avenant et aux longs cheveux bruns réunis en un chignon impeccable au-dessus de sa nuque. Hatsu offrait une apparence de grâce et de bonne humeur. Elle était assise sur son futon, bien droite, le corps figé dans la position du lotus, les yeux fermés et essayant désespérément de se concentrer malgré la présence de son amie qui transpirait la nervosité et l'anxiété.

Excédée par le mutisme de son amie et les vagues négatives que celle-ci lui envoyait inconsciemment, Hatsu finit par ouvrir les yeux et abandonner tout espoir de terminer sa séance de méditation de manière agréable.

- Alors ? Insista la jeune femme.

Jin'sei négligemment allongé à coté de sa compagne, le menton reposant sur ses mains croisées, exhala un profond soupir.

- On ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé le choix ! Finit-elle par répondre.

- On a toujours le choix ! précisa Hatsu tandis qu'elle dépliait ses jambes pour prendre une position plus confortable.

Jin'sei se retourna sur le dos.

- Je ne suis qu'une imbécile ! Si j'avais réfléchi un peu plus aux conséquences de mes actes je n'en serai pas réduite à devoir jouer la nounou à Youkaï ! Et si je ne le fait pas je peux dire au revoir à mes chances de devenir un jour une Sœur !

Hatsu la regarda avec une expression d'agacement.

- Tu as fini de te plaindre ! Tu n'imagines même pas la chance que tu as ! C'est le rêve de nous toutes, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne vas pas tarder à t'attirer les foudres de certaines.

- Je leur laisse volontiers ma place !

- Jin'sei, on passe notre vie à étudier les Youkaïs. Nous les connaissons presque mieux que nos propres amis, mais laquelle d'entre nous peux se gargariser d'en avoir côtoyé un de prés et dans tout ce qui fait son monde.

Jin'sei plongea son regard vairon dans les yeux noisettes de son ami.

- Moi j'en ai côtoyé, et je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience.

Hatsu se leva.

- Le passé est le passé ! Quand tu auras compris cela peut-être que tu pourras enfin avancé dans la vie ! Alors vois plutot cela comme un privilege plutot que comme une punition.

Vexé Jin'sei tourna le dos à son amie.

- Oh ! Tu peux bouder mais tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité ! Et puis j'en ai marre de t'entendre toujours te plaindre sur ton sort, parce que tu n'as aucune raison pour cela. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un jour souffert je te rappel, tu devrais plutôt regarder le bon coté des choses. Si il y a bien ici une fille qui est sur de devenir un jour une Sœur c'est bien toi. Tu es douée, et le mot est faible. Saches une chose Jin'sei, si un jour tes chances sont compromise ce sera uniquement à cause de ton sale caractère ! Sur ce bonne soirée !

Jin'sei entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer. _Décidément personne_ _ne me comprendra jamais_, pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Les nuages avaient peu à peu continués leur chemin plus loin au sud laissant le ciel, dégagé, maitre des derniers rayons de soleil du couchant. Elle eu soudain une impression d'étouffement, la poitrine lui faisait mal et elle commençait à avoir du mal à trouver son souffle. _Il faut que je sorte ! Il faut que je prenne l'air ! _Elle se leva, remit son kimono en ordre, lassa rapidement ses sandales et malgré l'heure tardive et la température extérieure quitta le bâtiment des chambrées en catimini. Pour se sentir mieux, elle savait exactement ou aller. La falaise et son promontoire rocheux.

Elle poussa un profond soupir quand elle s'assit sur un vieux tronc d'arbre rongé par l'humidité. Et le charme de ce lieu solitaire fit son effet. Angoisse, rancœur, nervosité et abattement désertèrent comme par magie son cœur. Devant elle le promontoire rocheux était recouvert d'une neige blanche et vierge de toute trace, la lune la faisant s'enflammer comme un bloc d'argent en fusion. On aurait pu ce croire dans un autre lieu. Loin des Hommes et des Yorkais. Loin du Fléau qui menaçait. Loin de toutes réalités contraignantes. Et elle fut prise de l'envie soudaine de sentir cette neige froide et moelleuse sous ses pieds. Elle enleva ses scandales et marcha lentement en direction du bord. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissant en vagues successives, de plus en plus agréable. Arrivé au bord, elle regarda en contrebas. Les premiers hauts plateaux puis la vallée paisible et ses petits villages de paysans. Une pensée assombrit ses pensées. Bientôt il n'en resterait peut-être plus que des cendres ! Mais pour l'instant elle était comme un joyau dans un écrin lunaire et étoilé. Ici, pour elle, le temps s'arrêtait.

Quand le gong du sanctuaire Kan'shuu résonna entre les parois abrupt des montagnes, elle revint enfin à la réalité. _Mince !_ Depuis combien de temps était-elle parti ? Sa responsable de chambrée avait surement dût se rendre compte de son absence ! Elle devait vite rentrer, elle avait assez de problèmes en ce moment pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Maïa ! Elle lança un dernier regard sur la vallée et fit rapidement demi-tour. Mais son pied droit s'enfonça dans un trou masqué par la neige ce qui la fit perdre équilibre et elle bascula en arrière sans la moindre chance de se rattraper.

La chute lui parut interminable, son champs de vision se rétrécissant plus elle prenait de la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, sa vision était trouble et un liquide chaud coulait sur son front. Son dos lui faisait mal et son kimono était trempé. Un ciel uniforme remplissait tout son champ de vision puis une tache apparue. Elle ne distingua qu'une forme sombre sans réelle substance. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux mais la silhouette était toujours là.

- Je suis morte c'est ca ! Et vous êtes venu pour m'emmener dans l'autre monde ?

- Non, mais je peux toujours y remédier si tel est votre souhait ! Lui répondit une voix masculine denuée de sentiments.

- Très amusant ! dit-elle soulagée.

Elle commencait à avoir froid et en fut surprise, c'etait bien la premiere fois! Peut-etre suis-je bléssé, pensa-t-elle. Elle bougea chacun de ses membres pour voir si tout était encore là et en un seul elle fut certaine de ne s'être rien cassé, elle se redressa doucement et tendit une main vers la silhouette.

- Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à me relever ?

Mais la silhouette ne bougea pas.

- Je vois ! On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières ! dit-elle en poussant sur les bras pour s'extirper de la neige molle.

Une fois debout, elle frotta distraitement son kimono tout en regardant l'endroit, d'où, peu de temps avant, elle admirait la blanche vallée du Nord. Sa vue était toujours un peu trouble mais elle voyait suffisamment assez bien pour comprendre qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance et remarqua que le jour était en train de se lever. Combien de temps était-elle resté inconsciente?

L'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé et paraissait lui témoigner un intérêt tout particulier. Jin'sei, agacée par l'examen attentif dont elle faisait l'objet, tourna ses grands yeux dans sa direction et le considéra avec hauteur. Nullement impressionné, il poursuivit son manège avec une assurance et une désinvolture révoltantes. Et tandis que sa vue revenait petit à petit elle eut un mouvement de recul quand les contours incertains de la silhouette devinrent plus net. _Reste calme Jin'sei ! Surtout reste calme !_ Essaya-t-elle de se persuader. Une longue chevelure argenté, des yeux perçants, des oreilles pointus et un visage qui même sous la faible clarté de l'aube, paraissait froid et dur. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour savoir à qui elle avait affaire. _Respire calmement ! Au moins maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre ! _

- Alors c'est vous ? dit-elle en chuchotant presque et en essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

- Il semblerait. C'est à cause de moi ?

Jin'sei fronça les sourcils

- Quoi donc ?

- Les battements de votre cœur ? précisa-t-il avec désinvolture.

Malgres l'apprehenssion de se trouver si proche d'un Youkaï et d'autant plus celui qu'elle devrait chaperonner, cette petite phrase fit disparaître toute trace de peur chez Jin'sei. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour retrouver son sang froid.

- Oh oui, là, je dois avouer, je suis totalement subjuguer ! lui répondit-elle mielleusement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus dur. Je viens de faire une chute d'au moins vingt mètre, je vous rappel !

- Souhaites-tu vraiment mourir ou es-tu seulement stupide, femme ? La voix du Youkaï sonnant comme une promesse à ses oreilles.

Le ton de dédain qu'il employa associer au tutoiement fit bouillir le sang de Jin'sei.

Elle se campa devant lui, les points serrer.

- Non mais dites-donc…_Tiens je n'avais pas remarqué ses yeux !_

Le gong du temple retentit de nouveau lui faisant oublié en un instant la menace du Youkaï, la perspective de decevoir de nouveau Leiko prenant le pas sur ses vieilles terreurs.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Bon vous, fit-elle en pointant un doigt en direction du Youkaï, vous venez avec moi. Avec un peu de chance si Leiko me voit avec vous, j'ai peut-être encore une chance !

Le Youkaï la regarda d'un air dedaigneux traduisant parfaitement "debrouillez-vous".

- Quoi? De toute facon si vous voulez revoir votre amie, il va bien falloir que vous y alliez non?!(elle se retourna vers la falaise). Le tout c'est de trouver un moyen pour remonter là haut…

Elle s'arrêta net quand un bras puissant enserra sa taille et qu'elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

- Non mais ca ne va pas ! hurla-t-elle en battant des jambes.

- Taisez-vous!

- Je me tais si je veux! Je vous interdit de me touchez une seconde de plus alors lâchez-moi tout de suite !

- Vous en êtes certaine ? Car je le ferai avec grand plaisir !

Jin'sei regarda en dessous d'elle et changea d'avis tandis que de grosses gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler à son front quand elle repensa à sa chute et qu'elle imagina son corps etandu dans la neige, son sang s'ecoulant autour d'elle.

- Euh…non…ca devrait aller, je pense pouvoir supporter votre contact encore un petit moment.

Jin'sei ferma les yeux. Une boule commençant à se former dans son estomac. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux. Du vide ! Du vide ! Et encore du vide !

- Vous auriez pu me laisser sur la falaise, j'aurai continué à pied….

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il monta un peu plus haut, augmenta la vitesse et redescendit d'un seul coup.

Jin'sei sentit son estomac comme jamais auparavant. A croire qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir de son corps. _Il va me le payer!_ pensa-t-elle.

En dessous d'eux le temple se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Un attroupement se forma dans la cour à leur approche.

Le Youkaï se posa souplement à terre. Une vieille femme qu'il identifia comme etant une miko se fraya un chemin dans la foule et s'approcha d'eux.

- Je crois que cela vous appartiens, dit-il en lâchant Jin'sei qui tomba lourdement par terre gouttant la neige fraichement damées.

La première miko ignora Jin'sei, s'avança et se courba respectueusement en avant.

- Sesshomaru-sama, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans le sanctuaire des Kan'shuu.


	6. Noutan', divinité du commencement et

Voila un nouveau chapitre (un peu en retard mais bon faut dire que le soleil et 27 degrés ca donne pas envie de rester enfermer !) Qui j'espère vous plaira. Des le prochain chapitre l'histoire va s'accélérer et l'action va commencer.

Erutan : merci de me rassurer sur la personnalité de Sess. Comme tu le sais, ne pas le rendre fidele à ce qu'il était dans le manga était mon principal souci. Mais bon là je suis rassuré. (P.S : a quand la rencontre « bis » entre Kumiko et Sess ?! Viiitttteeeeee !!)

Mimikai : Oui Jin'sei à du caractère, mais face à ce type de Youkaï (pour ne pas dire « mec »), une blanche colombe n'aurait pas fait le poids.

Memelyne : une nouvelle lectrice. Ca fait plaisir. Ecrire est mon passe-temps favori et avoir l'opinion d'autre personne ca permet de corriger ses erreurs et de s'améliorer, alors hésite pas, bonne ou mauvaise je prends toutes les critiques et les conseils.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**NOUTAN', DIVINITE DU COMMENCEMENT ET DE LA FIN**

La salle du conseil était plongée dans un silence pesant. La tension était palpable malgré le peu de personne convié à cette séance exceptionnelle.

Leiko jeta un regard rapide à Omaro, et celui-ci lui fit signe d'attendre.

Le samouraï était arrivé au temple peu après midi et avait constaté avec soulagement que comme il l'avait prévu le Youkaï était déjà là. Il ne fut pas le seul à ressentir ce sentiment, en voyant son maitre, Jaken s'était laissé tomber à genou, soulagé et heureux de retrouver son maitre.

Maintenant, ils attendaient que le Youkaï daigne leur montrer un minimum d'attention. L'entrevue était capitale. Pour les humains comme pour les Youkaïs.

XXXXX

- Arrêtes de bouger !

Mais Jin'seï trop préoccuper pas sa colère, n'entendit pas la supplication de son amie.

- Jin'seï ! Rajouta Hatsu. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur ta blessure si tu gesticules comme un asticot !

La jeune femme soupira et tenta de refréner les pulsions qui lui commandaient d'aller trouver ce Youkaï et de lui exprimer, de façon radicale, le fond de sa pensée.

Hatsu nettoya la plaie doucement et appliqua un baume apaisant.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! Tu as eu de la chance ! Ca t'apprendra à en faire toujours qu'a ta tête !

Jin'seï jeta un regard en coin à son amie. Hatsu fut surprise par la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux vairons de celle qui avait partagée pendant si longtemps ses peines et ses doutes mais aussi ses fous-rires et ses bêtises d'enfants.

- Jin'sei, je n'aime vraiment pas ce que je vois dans tes yeux en ce moment !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! lui répondit de façon outragée cette dernière.

Hatsu soupira.

- Ne ment pas ! C'est un regard qui te promet des ennuis dans un avenir très proche !

- Non mais tu as vu !

- Oui j'ai vu, répondit Hatsu dans un soupir.

- Qui est-il pour se permettre de me traiter de cette façon !

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Les choses sont ainsi parfois, alors met ta fierté de coté. Les enjeux sont bien trop importants.

- Je sais malheureusement, admit Jin'seï. Et c'est bien pour cela que je ne lui est pas encore fait goutter au Bakafuu.

Hatsu étouffa un rire.

- Aller file maintenant, tu vas encore être en retard.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Jin'seï se retourna vers son amie et quand elle s'adressa à elle, sa voix était posée et calme.

- Hatsu, je sais ce que tout le monde pense de moi. Que j'ai un sale caractère, que Leiko me couve beaucoup trop et que rien d'autre que ma petite personne ne m'intéresse. Mais tu sais que c'est faux. Je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer. Et s'il me faut supporter ce Youkaï pour cela, je le ferai.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Par contre je ne lui rendrais pas la tache facile, rajouta Jin'sei avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Hatsu secoua la tête. _Elle ne changera jamais !_

XXXXX

Jin'sei pénétra dans la salle du conseil. Leiko et Omaro se trouvaient assis sur le tatami, à leur place habituelle. Le youkai aussi était là, debout devant la large porte qui donnait sur la terrasse, dédaignant ouvertement les dirigeants Kan'shuu. Elle s'attendait à une nouvelle remarque de la Miko mais l'ambiance de la salle du conseil était si tendu que son arrivée fut à peine remarquée par les représentants Kan'shuu.

Sesshomaru n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait l'odeur chargé d'appréhension et de haine qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il l'avait senti flotter dans le temple puis s'approcher de lui. Et plus la distance qui les séparait diminuait, plus une foule de sentiments contradictoire changeait ses fragrances, ses effluves.

Il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Il savait que c'était elle, cette odeur qui semblait le poursuivre.

Quand il était arrivé au temple, il avait tout de suite su que c'était bien le lieu où il trouverait la réponse à sa question. Il avait observé et puis il avait attendu. Sans savoir quoi ! Sans savoir pourquoi ! La neige avait cessé de tomber et le jour avait cédé sa place à la nuit. Et puis il l'avait vu en même temps que l'odeur se faisait plus persistante, plus insistante. Mince silhouette qui se faufilait discrètement entre les bâtiments. Il l'avait suivi, et regardé. Longtemps.

Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il savait cependant qu'elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Jamais il ne trahissait une émotion, jamais il ne faisait un geste superflu. Ce qu'on remarquait d'abord en lui, c'était justement une impassibilité absolue, une immobilité presque inquiétante, venue du plus profond de son être.

Au contraire, l'inconnue qui avait surgi de la nuit hivernale pour s'installer discrètement au bord de la falaise était la nervosité faite femme : tout en elle respirait l'émotivité, la fragilité et, surtout, une tension extrême.

Quand elle avait basculé dans le vide, il l'avait regardé tombé sans ressentir la moindre émotion et sans s'en rendre compte il s'était retrouvé en bas de la falaise avec la femelle dans les bras. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter un instant, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé à sa place. Et puis écœuré par ce qui venait de se passer, il l'avait lâché. La jeune femme s'était écroulée par terre, sa tête heurtant une pierre.

Il l'avait regardé à ses pieds. Si fragile ! Si vulnérable ! Si humaine ! Il avait senti son sang. Il aurait pu la tuer sans le moindre effort. La tuer pour le simple fait qu'elle représenterait bientôt une menace pour lui, il le pressentait. Comment ? Une simple humaine ! Mais son instinct se trompait rarement. Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Il avait failli reculer ! Lui, le grand Youkaï ! Le puissant seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest ! Il avait failli faire un pas en arrière quand cet étrange regard s'était posé sur lui.

Et maintenant il était là dans cette pièce si confinée par rapport aux vastes étendues qu'il avait l'habitude de parcourir, obliger de supporter ses humains ! Il avait récupéré Rin, alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? La curiosité, sans doute ! L'ennui, peut-être ! Ou bien autre chose ? Seul l'avenir lui en apporterait la réponse.

- Sesshomaru-sama, comme nous vous l'avions promis, vous avez retrouvé votre petite protégée saine et sauve, finit enfin par dire Omaro. Vous avez pu remarquer qu'elle n'a souffert en rien. Acceptez-vous maintenant de nous écouter ?

Le Youkaï ne broncha pas, et le samouraï prit cela pour un oui.

- Le procédé était certes déloyal mais si nous vous avons fait venir ici c'est pour une raison bien précise. Les Kan'shuu, et vous l'ignorer certainement, existent depuis la nuit des temps. En fait depuis la naissance des hommes et des Youkaïs. Nous avons suivi et observé votre évolution dans la plus parfaite neutralité. Jamais une seule fois nous n'avons interférer. Mais aujourd'hui nous y sommes contraints car la menace qui vient d'être réveillé nous y oblige.

Sesshomaru tourna la tête, et Omaro fut satisfait d'avoir au moins su éveillé l'intérêt du Youkaï.

- Cette menace est connu chez les Kan'shuu sous le nom du Fléau, elle est bien antérieur à notre monde. Elle remonte au temps ou seuls les dieux foulaient cette terre, il était l'un d'entre eux. Mais il était différent. Puissant. Cruel. Ambitieux. Et nombreux. Une guerre fratricide à eu lieu et le Fléau a exterminé la plupart de ses congénères.

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Ecouter encore un peu et vous comprendrez, intervint Leiko. Le Fléau a pourtant été vaincu par Noutan', la divinité du commencement et de la fin. Elle l'a scellé et à donner pour cela sa vie. Mais on ne sait pour quelle raison l'enchantement à été brisé et la bête est de nouveau libre. Libre de semer la mort et le néant aussi bien chez les humains que chez les Youkais. Et il va nous falloir agir vite, avant qu'il ne récupère la totalité de ses forces et de ses pouvoirs.

Sesshomaru se retourna.

- C'est donc pour l'exterminer que vous m'avez fait venir ici !

Leiko baissa les yeux sous le regard autoritaire du Youkaï.

- Si seulement…bien que vous soyez très puissant, je suis désolé de vous le dire mais le Fléau est un adversaire bien supérieur à tout ce que nous avons connu jusqu'ici.

Jin'seï qui avait observé le Youkai, vit une ombre traversé son regard ambré quand Leiko avait essayé de lui faire comprendre de façon diplomate qu'il n'était pas de taille. Il était en colère, elle en aurait mis sa tête à couper. _Quel prétentieux !_

- Si il est vivant alors je peux le tuer, décréta-t-il froidement.

- Sesshomaru-sama essayer de comprendre, reprit Omaro. Le Fléau n'est ni de chair ni de sang, il est autre chose. Seul Noutan' peut de nouveau le combattre et le vaincre car elle est comme lui.

- Vous venez de dire qu'elle est morte en le scellant !

Leiko regarda Omaro.

Jin'sei sentait la tension qui commençait à animé la vieille miko. Et elle se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

- Ce que Leiko et Omaro essaye de vous faire comprendre c'est que Noutan' est la seule solution. Elle est morte en effet mais comme ils vous l'ont dit, elle est le commencement et la fin mais aussi tous les contraires. Le féminin et le masculin. La glace et le feu. L'Ombre et la Lumière. La lune et le soleil. Le fini et l'infini. Elle est morte mais elle n'a pas cessé d'exister. Il faut simplement la réveiller !

Leiko regarda la jeune femme. Elle soutenait le regard du Youkaï sans siller. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé quand elle s'était adressée à lui. Déterminé et volontaire. La miko sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir tandis qu'elle observait celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

Sesshomaru dédaigna la jeune femme et s'adressa au dirigeant Kan'shuu.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne ?

- Qui d'autre que vous Sesshomaru-sama, intervint Omaro, possède l'épée qui ressuscite !

_Tenseiga !_ pensa-t-il. Cette épée resterait-elle donc toujours un mystère pour lui ?

- L'âme endormi de Noutan' a été mise en sécurité. Nous vous demandons d'aller la chercher et de la ramener ici, au temple, afin qu'elle soit réveillée.

- Mais il faut faire vite, intervint Leiko. Le temps nous est compté. Si vous accepté il vous faudra partir au plus vite.

- Ou est-elle ?

- A une quinzaine de jours de marche en direction de l'Est. Son gardien est un vieil Hermite. Il ne la remettra qu'à un représentant Kan'shuu. C'est pourquoi Jin'seï vous accompagnera.

Jin'seï guetta la réaction du Youkaï mais son visage resta impassible et fixé sur la vieille Miko.

- Quinze jours ! Je peux y aller en trois !

- Et nous en un, le contra Omaro. Mais Noutan' ne doit en aucun cas être souillée par quelque magie ou pouvoir que ce soit. Elle doit rester pure et intègre.

- Acceptez-vous Sesshomaru-sama ? demanda Leiko.

XXXXX

L'esprit de Jin'seï était en ébullition tandis qu'elle finissait de mettre en place le tatami gusoku, le plastron de métal, sur son torse.

Le départ était proche. Le Youkaï n'avait pas répondu à Leiko. Il avait simplement demandé à Jaken de ramener Rin chez elle et de veiller sur elle. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au dirigeants Kan'shuu pour comprendre qu'il venait de se faire un puissant allié.

Jin'seï avait délaissé sa tenue de Sœur pour revêtir la tenue de voyage des Kan'shuu. Le large Hakama noir. Le long et étroit Haori blanc à liseré rouge. Le obi rouge. Et le plastron de métal serrait sa seule protection. Aucunes armes pour se défendre. Ce qu'elle avait appris au temple suffirait d'après Leiko. Elle n'en doutait pas mais malgré cela elle n'était pas tranquille. Pourrait-elle faire confiance au Youkaï si jamais les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Leiko l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'avec la cérémonie du Kemuri, elle pourrait à tout moment leur demander conseil si elle en avait besoin. Et devant la confiance de Leiko et Omaro, Jin'seï ne pu que se persuader que tout se passerait bien.

XXXXX

Leiko regarda le Youkaï et Jin'seï s'éloigner. Omaro posa une main sur son épaule.

- N'es crainte mon amie, tout se passera bien.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. Notre avenir à tous en dépend !

Une fois passé les larges portes des murailles du sanctuaire, Jin'seï se retourna. Un sentiment étrange lui commandait de graver au plus profond de sa mémoire les visages de ceux qu'elle abandonnait derrière elle.

Elle laissa son regard longés les bâtiments, le temple puis les murailles et les montagnes.

Un pressentiment lui commandait de faire demi-tour. De repartir entre les remparts qui avaient protégés sa vie mais pour Leiko et tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle, elle se força à regarder droit devant. Elle serra les points en apercevant la silhouette du Youkaï qui avait déjà pris de l'avance. S'il fallait cohabiter avec lui elle le ferait. Son cœur saignait de quitter son monde, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait fait si mal. En levant haut la tête, elle se fit une promesse. De revenir. Et de ne plus jamais partir. quoi qu'il arrive.


	7. Où tu iras, j'irai

Désolé pour ce long retard mais 2 garde de 24h en 4 jours pour dépanner une collègue, et avec la chaleur, dur de s'en remettre. Enfin voila un nouveau chapitre, écrit un peu vite fait mais j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain. Alors ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur.

En attendant j'attends toujours vos conseils et vos critiques. Et maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**OU TU IRAS, J'IRAI**

_Entends-moi, Leiko. Laisse ton esprit s'ouvrir à moi et écoutes. Il est temps ! Le moment est venu ! Le moment est venu de choisir. La bête se rapproche et le destin est en marche. Ceux que tu choisiras seront l'avenir. Ceux que tu choisiras seront l'espoir. Alors fais vite mon amie ! Fais vite ! _

Leiko se réveilla en sursaut. _Kintoki !_ C'était la première fois depuis sa mort qu'il se manifestait. Elle avait espéré, mais le moment tant redouté était arrivé. _Déjà !_ se dit-elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir plus de temps pour faire son choix. Pouvait-elle seulement choisir ?

Le gong du matin résonna entre les montagnes du sanctuaire Kan'shuu. C'était l'heure du réveil pour les Sœurs, les soldats de la congrégation et tous ceux qui gravitaient autour d'eux. Elle resta pourtant allongée, le souffle court et le sang cognant contre ses tempes. _Ce_ _que tu me demandes est bien cruelle Kintoki !_ Elle ferma les yeux et des visages défilèrent dans son esprit. Une des phrases du Shinchoku lui revint en mémoire, _ceux que tu choisiras seront l'avenir._ L'avenir ! Si incertain ! Si lointain ! Et pourtant bien réel. L'avenir des Kan'shuu était désormais entre ses mains. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'appuyer sur Omaro une fois de plus mais il ne devait pas savoir. Au moins serrai-il à ses cotés jusqu'à la fin ! Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Elle soupira et se résigna pourtant à se lever. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas une journée comme les autres. Elle devait faire le choix le plus important de sa vie. Le choix de ceux qui allaient vivre et de ceux qui allaient mourir.

XXXXX

La forteresse du Fléau n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion sortie de nulle part. De hautes murailles aux murs de chaux blanchis reflétant violement la lumière du soleil, plantés au milieu d'une étendue verte et paisible. Mais ce qu'elle était réellement était bien différent. Une grotte creusée dans les entrailles de la terre. Ses tunnels étroits et sombres avaient résonnés pendant longtemps des cris et des gémissements des suppliciés. Ses parois irrégulières et suintantes s'étaient nourries de leurs souffrances. L'air y était chaud et suffocant, écœurant de sang et d'excréments. Là, des Hommes, des Youkaïs et même des Dieux y avaient laissés leurs vies.

Tel était la forteresse du Fléau. Un monde de cauchemars et d'illusions derrière une image idyllique et attirante. C'est là qu'il avait vu le jour. C'est là que Noutan' l'avait scellé. C'est là qu'il préparait sa vengeance.

Le Fléau se leva de son trône et s'avança. Devant lui, son œuvre. Ce qu'il avait mis des siècles à réalisé. Une armée. Son armée. Faite d'enchantements et d'illusions. Comme tous ce qui avait fait son éternité depuis qu'il avait été condamné.

La grotte principale résonnaient des grognements de ceux qu'il avait crée et façonné. Mais quand il se leva et s'avança, le silence se fit. Il pointa un doigt blafard droit devant lui. Vers la sortie. Vers un autre monde. Vers un monde qui lui appartiendrait bientôt. Une fumée ocre se dressa autour de lui dans une danse rageuse et tourmenté. Des volutes plus foncées, plus violentes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. De ses jambes. De son torse. Elles glissèrent lentement mais frénétiquement le long de son bras tendus jusqu'à sa main. Puis un cordage de fumée dense et sombre jaillit de son doigt et s'élança brusquement vers cet autre monde, se divisant en une multitude de filaments. Les filaments de fumées s'enfouirent profondément dans la terre, se propagèrent sous la surface du monde comme une menace avide de sang et de souffrance, de vies et de cruautés. Tous convergeaient dans la même direction. Bientôt ils pourraient se repaitre de ceux qui voulaient empêcher leur maitre de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de plein droit. Les filaments de fumées avançaient doucement mais surement, poussés par la volonté de celui dont ils dépendaient. Ils ne voulaient pas le décevoir. Ils ne devaient pas ! Tous ! Tous devraient souffrir pour satisfaire le maitre.

XXXXX

Jin'seï grogna quand la branche à laquelle elle s'agrippait, céda. _Ca t'apprendra à te gaver de Seioubo !_ Elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrie le postérieur dans la neige. Elle soupira et regarda le Youkaï qui marchait loin devant elle. _Il le fait exprès ma parole !_ Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever malgré la neige qui commençait à fondre, rendant le terrain boueux et glissant à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'Est.

Les premiers jours du voyage s'étaient passés dans le silence le plus total. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel très expansif, à par se plaindre bien sur, mais les oreilles compatissantes se faisaient rare perdues au milieu de nulle part. Mais les longues soirées qu'elle passait seule quand le Youkaï disparaissait et les journées de marche commençaient à lui paraître interminable dans la solitude de ses pensées.

Pour passer le temps elle réfléchissait. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais autant réfléchie. A tout et à rien. Au savoir Kan'shuu. Aux cours et à l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu au temple. A Leiko et Hatsu. Aux temps heureux ou elle était une petite fille insouciante. A ce qu'elle imaginait pour l'avenir. Aux secrets des Seioubos de la vieille Nata qui les rendaient si délicieux. A la forte probabilité que les grosses boucles qui faisaient la fierté de Katsumi étaient loin d'être naturelles. Au Youkaï qui voyageait à ses cotés. A sa façon de l'ignorer froidement mais aussi à son regard qui la détaillait parfois comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Au fait, surprenant, qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à sa présence. Et aussi et surtout à Kintoki qui chaque nuit revenait et lui répétait inlassablement la même chose, sans qu'elle en comprenne le sens. Pour ce qui était du Fléau, elle préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant, ce moment arriverait bien assez vite avec son cortège de doutes et de questions.

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon quand elle sentit ses muscles réclamer à grands coups de contractures de faire cesser ce supplice. N'y pouvant plus elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le premier talus avec un soupire de soulagement.

Le Youkaï s'arrêta.

- Debout, dit-il sans se retourner.

- Aller dire ca à mes mollets, lui répondit Jin'seï en massant ses muscles endoloris.

- Levez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il.

Jin'seï soupira et leva les yeux vers lui.

- On marche depuis des heures. On pourrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui !

- Je décide quand on s'arrête et quand on marche.

- Et bien décidez donc pour vous et continuez si vous voulez. Moi je m'arrête ici, hurla-t-elle. J'en ai marre ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que le Youkaï avait bougé, elle sentit une main griffue lui enserré le cou et deux ambres flamboyantes plongées au plus profond de son esprit.

- Allez-y ! Serrez plus fort ! Vous en mourrez d'envie, le provoqua-t-elle malgré sa surprise. A l'expression que prirent les deux ambres, elle sut qu'il allait le faire. _Une fois dans ta vie, Jin'seï, tu ne pourrai pas te taire !_ pensa-t-elle.

Impassible le Youkaï resserra sa prise. Il regarda le visage de la jeune femme devenir rouge et une veine de sa tempe saillir sous la compression. Il entendit son cœur battre plus lentement, et sa respiration devenir plus forte et plus rapide. Encore quelques instants et elle perdrait connaissance, au moins là il ne l'entendrait plus gémir et se plaindre. Le regard toujours plongé dans celui de la jeune femme, il vit ses pupilles se dilater et quelque chose d'étrange ce produisit alors. Il se senti comme aspirer dans ses deux trous noirs comme des puits sans fonds. Où il se retrouva alors ? Il ne su le dire. Rien ne lui était connu. Ni le lieu. Ni l'ambiance si pesante qui y régnait. Etais-ce le jour ou bien la nuit ? Une clarté étrange illuminait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au début il ne distingua que deux silhouette. Face à face et si proche l'une de l'autre. La main de l'une posé sur le torse de l'autre. Il ne sentait rien. Il ne voyait rien. Juste une épaisse fumée dense qui les entouraient comme si elle voulait les consumer et les faire disparaître. Mais il entendit une voix. Une voix masculine. Une voix qu'il connaissait sans pouvoir la nommer. _Ou tu iras, j'irai. Tu seras la lumière et je serai ton ombre. A jamais séparés mais pour toujours unis. Je serai le corps et tu seras l'esprit. Ordonnes, et je ferai. Ma vie t'appartient, tout comme ma mort. Ou tu iras, j'irai. _Puis tout se brouilla autour de lui dans une explosion lumineuse et aveuglante.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, le corps de la jeune femme pesait lourdement au bout de son bras et ses yeux étaient révulsés par le manque d'air. Il desserra sa prise et posa délicatement la jeune femme sur le sol puis il se redressa. Elle était vivante, il le sentait, il l'entendait. Son cœur battait toujours lentement, mais à mesure que sa respiration devenait plus profonde et plus régulière, ses battements s'accéléraient pour retrouver un rythme normal. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit les marques violacées sur son cou. _Si faible !_ Il trouvait les humains si faibles. D'une simple pression il avait failli la tuer. Puis il attendit.

La douleur fut la première sensation qu'elle ressentit à mesure que son esprit refaisait surface. Elle essaya de déglutir mais sa salive lui fit l'effet d'être de la lave en fusion glissant doucement dans sa gorge. Elle toussa. Une fois. Deux fois. Elle tenta de se retenir tant chaque quinte étant aussi douloureuse qu'une multitude de griffe lacérant ses chairs. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il ne faisait plus tout à fait jour mais la nuit n'était pas encore totale. Elle n'était pas restée inconsciente très longtemps. Et elle le vit. Devant elle. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Le visage toujours aussi froid et le regard inexpressif. Elle se redressa doucement sur les mains et se traina en arrière. Il avait bien failli la tuer. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Elle vit une lueur passé dans ses yeux ambrés sans pouvoir l'identifier. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle, chaque inspiration faisant naitre un nouveau brassier au fond de sa gorge.

Il faillit faire un pas dans sa direction mais se ravisa et au lieu de cela il lui tourna le dos. « Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais. » furent les seuls mots qu'il lui dit avant de disparaître dans le crépuscule hivernal.

Seule dans la nuit silencieuse, Jin'seï tenta de se persuader qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Mais à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face au Youkaï, sa belle assurance déserta son cœur et son esprit. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir la présence rassurante de Leiko et celle protectrice d'Omaro. Il fallait qu'elle parle à la miko. Apres avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle sortit de son sac un bâton d'encens. Elle était seule et la cérémonie du Kemuri la rendrait vulnérable mais il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre en contact avec la vieille miko. Elle s'installa confortablement en tailleur, alluma l'encens qu'elle posa devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle laissa la fumée monter lentement et l'envahir comme une vague apaisante. Une douce torpeur gagna chaque partie de son corps et son esprit s'éleva avant même qu'elle ne lui en commande l'ordre.

Jin'seï survola un moment les parages pour s'assurer que son corps resté vide en contrebas ne risquerait rien. Puis sans s'attarder elle prit la direction du Nord. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir apparaître les murailles du sanctuaire Kan'shuu. Elle laissa son esprit glisser entre les bâtiments, se charger de l'énergie bienveillante des lieux. Personne en vue.

Elle trouva Leiko dans le temple. Elle tourna un moment autour d'elle. La Miko semblait plongée dans une profonde méditation.

_- Jin'seï, mon enfant, je suis si heureuse de te sentir tout prés de moi,_ lui dit-elle.

_- Leiko, il faut que je rentre, il le faut._

Leiko perçut la tension et l'appréhension qui habitait sa jeune élève.

_- Rentrer ? Ce n'est pas encore le moment !_

_- Le Youkaï…il va finir par me tuer si je reste avec lui._

Jin'seï ressentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le rire doux et amusé de la vieille miko et n'en compris pas la raison. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle risquait de mourir si elle restait avec lui, et Leiko rigolait.

_- Ne te méprends pas sur ma réaction jeune fille mais Sesshomaru ne te fera aucun mal, fais moi confiance._

_- Ah oui ! C'est pourtant ce qu'il a failli faire aujourd'hui._

_- Il a failli mais ne la pas fait, n'es-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu viens de me dire_, rétorqua la miko avec un ton qu'elle voulu persuasif.

_- Oui mais… _

_- Laisse lui une chance Jin'seï. Tu dois rester avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive, m'as-tu compris ?_

_- Oui mais…_

_- Jin'seï_, fit Leiko d'une voix autoritaire, _as-tu au moins fait l'effort de le connaître._

_- Il est froid comme un glaçon._

_- Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup d'effort pour gagner sa confiance. Il ne viendra pas vers toi, alors c'est à toi d'aller vers lui._

_- Leiko !_ Implora la jeune femme.

_- Oublies-tu qui tu es et pourquoi tu le fais ?_

_- Non, Leiko ! Non ! Je n'oublie pas. Mais il est si différent…_

_- De toi ? Oui il l'est, tout comme tu es différente de lui. Comprends-tu ?_

_- Oui,_ répondit Jin'seï à regrets.

Mais oui elle avait compris ce que la miko essayait de lui faire comprendre. Les Kan'shuu ne voyaient les Youkaïs ni comme des menaces ni comme des monstres, seulement comme une partie d'un tout qui avait tout droit d'être et d'exister. Ils ne jugeaient pas. Ils ne condamnaient pas. Ils acceptaient même si ils devaient pour cela sacrifier leurs vies.

_- Alors vas, retournes vers lui, et reviens uniquement lorsque vous aurez retrouvés l'ermite. Va ma fille. Sois tolérante et compréhensive._

Jin'seï laissa son esprit s'élever et quitta à regret la chaleur agréable et rassurante de Leiko.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit las et à bout de force. Elle avait faim mais n'avait pas le courage de manger. Elle s'allongea et regarda les flammes du feu s'entremêlant dans une danse frénétique. La journée avait été éreintante et Jin'seï plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Pourtant au beau milieu de la nuit elle fut réveillée par ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait si souvent.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne, comme chaque nuit depuis son départ du temple. Elle se frotta les yeux et remarqua que le feu s'était éteint. Qu'importe ! Elle n'avait pas froid. Elle n'avait jamais froid !

Jin'seï se leva, elle avait besoin de marcher. De sentir à quel point le monde et l'univers était là, autour d'elle, si proche.

Elle prit une direction au hasard et laissa ses pieds la guider là ou ils voulaient. La fraicheur de la nuit lui tirait la peau du visage, des branches s'accrochaient à ses vêtements comme pour la retenir. Le silence de la nuit l'entourait de ses effets bienfaisants.

- Vous voulez vous perdre ? Raisonna une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître.

Jin'seï s'arrêta et sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas peur, c'était juste de l'appréhension. L'appréhension de se retrouver de nouveau face à lui. Mais les paroles de Leiko étaient bien trop récentes dans son esprit pour qu'elle ne les écoutes pas. Elle leva la tête. Il était juste là. Au dessus d'elle. Ses longs cheveux argent nimbés d'un halo lumineux.

- Curieux endroit pour dormir ! Ironisa-t-elle d'une voix éraillée qui lui arracha une grimace.

Le Youkaï ne lui répondit pas.

Elle hésita puis s'assit au pied de l'arbre et regarda le ciel. Des étoiles. Des millions d'etoiles ! Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait qu'à lever la main pour les toucher.

- Vous croyez que ca va durer encore longtemps ? Continua-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Notre petit manège de celui qui réussira le mieux à ignorer l'autre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire !

- Bien sur, soupira-t-elle. Non sérieusement ? Rajouta-t-elle après un moment.

- C'est à vous de voir.

- Evidement, c'est de ma faute ! Pas la votre ?

- Evidement.

- Si vous étiez un peu plus courtois ca irait nettement mieux.

- Obéissez et ca ira nettement mieux.

Jin'seï leva la tête et essaya de l'apercevoir.

- Vous avez quand même bien failli me tuer !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, lui dit-il après un moment.

- Je sais, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit. C'était une façon de vous excuser ?!

Cette fois encore il ne lui répondit pas.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? lui demanda Jin'seï voyant le Youkaï replonger dans son mutisme.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Laquelle ? fit-il d'un ton las.

- Vous allez où toutes les nuits ?

- Nulle part.

- Nulle part ! répéta Jin'seï amusé avant d'être reprise d'une quinte de toux.

Elle respira profondément.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, fit-elle remarquer au Youkaï en passant une main sur son cou.

- Les humains sont faibles.

Jin'seï leva la tête dans sa direction.

- Vous savez quoi ? C'est super intéressant de discuter avec vous. Parler comme ca à bâton rompu, j'ai l'impression de beaucoup mieux vous connaître.

- J'en suis ravi.

La jeune femme détourna la tête et posa son menton sur son genou.

- Vous savez je n'aime pas les Youkaïs, lui avoua-t-elle.

- C'est réciproque alors pourquoi me parler ?

- Je m'ennui. Le temple me manque.

Jin'seï parti dans ses pensées et au bout d'un moment ce fut Sesshomaru qui reprit l'initiative de la conversation.

- Pourquoi vous manque-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans ma vie est là-bas. Ma famille. Ma vie. Mon avenir. (Elle sourit) Mes souvenirs. C'est la première fois que je pars si loin. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule depuis bien longtemps, sans vouloir vous blesser.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ca me rassure, dit-elle en levant un sourcil amusé.

Sesshomaru entendit la respiration de Jin'seï devenir plus profonde et plus régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Il sentait la fatigue et la nervosité quitter peu à peu le corps de la jeune femme.

Il jeta un regard en contrebas. Elle avait l'air si petite et si fragile. Seule. Ses longs cheveux noirs se teintant de doux reflets bleutés sous la clarté des étoiles.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Sans savoir pourquoi. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait. La présence de la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui, le grand seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses réactions quand la jeune femme était à proximité. Comme si elle pouvait prendre contrôle de sa volonté. C'est ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il s'était montré agressif avec elle mais cela n'avait été que pour lui montrer qui décidait et qui ordonnait. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Et puis elle lui avait demandé de serrer plus fort. Sans s'en rendre compte, sans réussir à s'en empêcher, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Doucement. Violement. Pour le simple fait de lui obéir. Et ce qui s'était passé ensuite ! Tout lui était apparu étranger et pourtant si curieusement familier ! Les mots qu'il avait entendu, il aurait facilement pu les répéter. Une litanie profonde et persistante, remplit de sens, mais lesquels ?

Quand il détourna le regard de la jeune femme, les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les arbres. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Il devait au plus vite retrouver l'ermite et guider Jin'seï jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir ensuite s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle ou bien la tuer si il n'avait pas d'autre choix.


	8. Petit message

Juste un petit message pour vous dire que je suis de retour.

Enfin les vacances !

Mes exams sont enfin terminés (depuis un petit moment deja en fait mais impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que se soit en attendant les resultats), et…….YES ! Une autre année de torchée ! Plus que 3 ! ( ca va etre long ! mais bon j'ai deja fait le plus long du chemin alors COURAGE !!)

Plus serieusement j'espere poster le prochain chapitre ce soir et au plus tard demain.

En esperant ne vous avoir pas trop fait attendre.


	9. Le passé, le present et l'avenir

Voila un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis couchée super tard pour le finir absolument alors pitié, soyez tolérant sur les fautes d'ortho., de grammaire….enfin sur à peu prés tout.

Dur dur de reprendre le fil, j'ai mon plan mais pas facile de se remettre dedans après…poufffffff…longtemps quoi !

Comme vous le savez les personnages d'inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas…etc….Merci à leur créatrice. De même que le vilain méchant qui est inspiré d'un vilain mechant de Michel Robert (_L'agent des Ombres_). A lire absolument pour ceux qui ne craignent pas les scènes hard de « je vais te faire souffrir super méchant » et de «sex… ». En tout cas cinq tomes super géniaux pour les amateurs du genre. Le héros est une sorte de Sesshomaru, les sentiments en plus.

**CHAPITRE 7 **

**TAN, MATSUKO ET CHOMEÏ**

**Le passé, le présent et l'avenir**

Omaro quitta les gardes des portes principales du sanctuaire et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le temple. C'était la première fois ! La première fois que Leiko prenait une décision sans lui demander son avis ou au moins l'en informer avant. Il n'avait été absent que trois jours, mais il pressentait que quelque chose d'important s'était passé durant ce laps de temps.

Le samouraï s'arrêta sur les marches du temple et attendit la fin de l'office du matin. Le gong retentit au moment ou les portes s'ouvraient libérant une nuée rouge et silencieuse de Sœurs.

Leiko qui marchait au milieu de ses disciples l'aperçue, détourna les yeux et continua avec elles. Omaro jura avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la première miko.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? lui demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Leiko laissa les Sœurs s'éloigner et se retourna vers lui.

- T'expliquer quoi ? lui répondit-elle en se libérant de la poigne du samouraï.

Omaro fronça les sourcils.

- Leiko !

La miko tenta de fuir le regard de son ami, mais celui-ci était bien trop persuasif et inquisiteur.

- Leiko ! répéta-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te préoccupe ! Finit-elle par lui dire

- Ce qui me préoccupe ? Leiko, es-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ? Plus de la moitié des élèves sont à l'extérieur du sanctuaire, livrées à elle-même. En plein hiver et avec la menace qui pèse sur les Kan'shuu ! Tu as perdu la tête ?!

- Cela fait parti de leurs formations, et elles ne sont pas seules. La Quatrième et la cinquième légion sont avec elles pour veiller à leurs sécurités.

Omaro pencha légèrement la tête.

- Qu'es-ce que tu me caches ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton plus doux. Les novices ne sont pas autorisées à quitter l'enceinte du sanctuaire avant la fin de leur formation.

Leiko avait le plus grand mal à lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt !

- Et bien j'en ai décidé autrement. Il est ridicule qu'elles soient coupées du monde extérieur alors que leur future fonction les obligera à se fondre dans un environnement qu'elles connaîtront à peine.

Omaro observa un moment la miko. Ce qu'elle lui expliquait semblait plausible mais il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas sentir qu'elle lui mentait et qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus.

Leiko sentit le regard du samouraï s'insinuer en elle, pénétrant et perspicace.

- La prochaine fois, demande moi mon avis avant de prendre une telle décision, lui murmura-t-il.

La miko secoua la tête.

- Bien, continua le samouraï.

Il s'inclina legerement et fit demi-tour.

- Omaro !

Le samouraï se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Pardonne-moi.

Omaro lui sourit et partit.

Leiko le regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre la bâtiment des soldats. _Pardonne- moi mon ami !_

XXXXX

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Une fumée claire et légère tourna langoureusement autour de son propriétaire avant d'entourer celui qui venait de briser le silence pesant de l'antre du Fléau. Par moment des gémissements étouffés parvenaient à ses oreilles mais aucune trace d'émotions ne traversa son visage blanc et ridé.

- Ce qui va arriver maintenant que mon armée est enfin réunie ? répondit le Fléau.

Le vieil homme continua à faire rouler sa pierre sur le sol.

- Je pensais qu'un Dieu savait ce genre de chose ? dit-il du ton de la provocation.

La fumée autour de lui se fit plus dense et plus agressive.

- Parle vieil homme.

- Et bien pour répondre à ta question, beaucoup de chose. Tu n'as rien de plus précis à me demander ?

- Existe-t-il une menace ?

- Tu veux parler de Noutan' ? Elle est vivante, du moins en quelque sorte !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Tan se retourna vers le Fléau.

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit, répondit-il en montrant la pierre inerte sur le sol.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- La question que tu devrais me poser est représente-t-elle une menace pour toi aujourd'hui ? Et là je te répondrai, pas pour l'instant, elle est trop faible. Bien trop faible pour te nuire ! Par contre tu dois éliminer l'unificateur et celle qui n'est pas encore né.

- L'unificateur ! Qui est-il ?

- En voila une question intéressante, cependant je ne peux pas te le dire car il ne l'est pas encore devenu. Mais bientôt tu entendras parler de lui.

- Et l'autre, celle qui n'est pas encore née ?

Tan se releva et fit face au Fléau. Ses yeux étaient petits et enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

- Ce n'est pas l'un ou l'autre que tu dois craindre mais les deux réunis le jour ou le soleil et la lune ne feront plus qu'un. Si tu les anéanti à ce moment là, Noutan' ne sera plus qu'un détail pour toi.

Tan sentit toute la tension qui émanait de son maitre à travers la fumée qui devenait de plus en plus électrique et mouvante.

- Comment les trouver ? lui demanda le Fléau d'une voix rauque et caverneuse.

- Cherche l'épée sous le croissant de lune. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ou commencer tes recherches, n'es-ce-pas ?!

- Ses misérables existent donc toujours dans ce monde, pesta le Fléau.

Le vieil homme sourit et se rassit sur le sol de terre battue.

- Oui et ils sont l'unique barrière qui existe encore entre toi et ta Sœur.

Tan sentit la fumée s'éloigner à regret de lui tandis que son maitre le laissait seul. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale quand il repensa à cette dernière. Tant de haine et de rage contenue qui ne demandaient qu'à satisfaire les désirs morbides de son propriétaire. Il secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer. De nouveau il fit rouler sa pierre sur le sol. Il ne se passa d'abord rien puis lentement une image apparu dans son esprit. _Les voila enfin ! Ils sont proches de toi, Matsuko ! Très proche ! _Les événements du passé allaient enfin se reproduire. Il avait attendu cela, depuis si longtemps ! Il espérait que Matsuko réussirait à ouvrir l'esprit du Youkaï. Le present devait aider le passé à ressurgir. Les souvenirs trop longtemps enfouis devaient se rappeler à lui. C'était à cette unique condition que Chomeï pourrait réveiller Noutan'.

XXXXX

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sesshomaru s'était arrêté si brusquement que Jin'seï avait failli lui rentrer dedans.

Son regard était fixé sur un point en contrebas. La jeune femme regarda dans la direction mais ne vit rien. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Son visage était comme d'habitude, froid et inexpressif mais elle sentait, sans savoir pourquoi, que quelque chose le contrariait. Et cette idée suffit à faire naitre une pointe de peur et d'angoisse.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ! Finit-elle par dire plus violement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le Youkaï soupira, signe de son irritation, mais resta silencieux. Jin'seï leva les yeux au ciel. _Je ne le supporte plus ! Je ne le supporte plus !_

Puis au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à la jeune femme, le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest lui fit enfin l'honneur du son de sa voix.

- Des Humains.

Jin'seï écarquilla les yeux. _Des Humains !_ Il avait fait tout ce cirque pour des humains !

- Il y a un village au milieu du bois, nous le contournerons par la gauche, fit-il en se remettant en marche.

La jeune Kan'shuu jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le lieu hypothétique de ce village et suivi rapidement Sesshomaru.

- Mais pourquoi le contourner ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, répondit-il sans se retourner.

Jin'seï pressa le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur du Youkaï.

- Vous ne n'avez pas demandé mon avis ? lui fit-elle remarquer. Je vous rappel que nous faisons la route ensemble ! J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire?

Sesshomaru s'arrêta et Jin'seï vit ses mâchoires se contractés. _Ca y est ! Ca recommence ! _

- Ne vous énervez pas, lui dit-elle calmement en reculant d'un pas. Je veux juste dire que je n'ai presque plus de provisions et nous n'avons fait que la moitié du voyage !

- Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut sur la route.

Comme pour mettre fin à la discussion, Sesshomaru se remit en route sans prendre la peine de regarder si la jeune femme le suivait. Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Sentant son odeur s'éloigner, il finit par se retourner à contre cœur. Elle était toujours là, à l'endroit ou il l'avait laissé. Ses grands yeux vairons le fixant avec détermination. Un nouveau conflit était en passe de se déclarer entre eux.

- Je vais au village, dit Jin'seï sur un ton sans appel.

Sesshomaru respira profondément.

- Venez ici.

- Je vais au village.

- Venez ici.

Il y avait de la distance entre eux mais la jeune femme sentait les deux ambres braquées sur elle avec tant de fureur qu'elle faillit baisser les yeux.

- Je vais au village que vous le vouliez ou non, alors essayez de m'en empêcher et je vous jure que…

Mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspend quand Sesshomaru se retourna et se remit en marche.

- Apres tout faites ce que vous voulez ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Jin'seï le regarda s'éloigner les yeux rond et la bouche ouverte. _Je dois rêver ! _Et sans chercher à comprendre le revirement du Youkaï, elle s'élança rapidement en direction du village en espérant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

De nouveau elle l'avait provoqué, et il avait été à deux doigts d'aller la chercher et de la trainer par les cheveux s'il l'avait fallu pour qu'elle finisse par le suivre. Puis il avait fini par abandonner cette idée. A quoi bon ? De toute manière elle en aurait fait qu'à sa tête !

Jamais avant elle cela ne s'était produit. _Jamais !_ Jamais personne n'avait eu sur lui l'influence qu'elle semblait exercer. _Les Kan'shuu !_ De quels enchantements ou sortilèges les Kan'shuu avaient-ils usés sur lui pour qu'il se pliât de son plein grés à la volonté de la jeune femme ?

Il continua sa route sur quelques mètres puis bifurqua sur la droite avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois. Il n'avait pas prit la décision d'éviter le village sans raison. Certes sa présence aurait certainement provoqué un vent de panique sur les villageois mais ce qu'il y avait perçu ne lui plaisait pas. Pas une menace ! Le grand seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest ne craignait rien ni personne ! Juste une étrange sensation, le pressentiment que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les y attendait.

Sesshomaru s'enfonça profondément entre les arbres suivant l'odeur qui lui était devenu familière après plus d'une semaine de voyage à ses cotés.

XXXXX

- Sesshomaru !

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Disons que j'en ai entendu parler.

- Pas qu'en bien je suppose !

La vieille femme sourit.

- Et vous qui le connaissez, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Le connaître est un bien grand mot ! Cependant je dois avouer que cela me suffit amplement. Il est la représentation la plus caricatural du genre masculin et Youkaï de surcroit. Ambitieux, arrogant, fier, égoïste, ennuyeux, indifférent, prétentieux, têtu et un tantinet paranoïaque. Sans oublier raciste, sexiste, méchant, caractériel, cynique, imprévisible, insupportable, egocentrique, exaspérant, narcissique, désagréable et complètement déséquilibré. En résumé totalement disjoncté !

La vieille femme émit un petit rire amusé.

- J'en conclu donc que ma présence ne lui sera pas des plus agréable ?

Jin'seï lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Et bien disons que vous ne représentez pas une menace pour lui donc soit il vous ignorera, ce qui sera certainement le cas, soit il vous tuera juste parce que vous êtes devant lui. Mais si je peux vous rassurer quand il vous verra, mieux vaudra être à votre place qu'à la mienne.

- Pourquoi m'avoir proposé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble si vous savez que cela ne lui plaira pas ? lui demanda la vieille femme.

- Je vous aime bien, lui répondit Jin'seï simplement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si je vous connaissais depuis toujours. Et puis les journées de marche sont longues et encore plus quand on n'a personne avec qui parler.

La femme lui serra tendrement le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait ce que c'était.

- Je dois avouer aussi que le contrarier est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui faire aligner plus de deux mots à la fois !

Sesshomaru n'avait raté aucun des faits et gestes de l'humaine qui l'accompagnait. Du moment ou elle avait pénétré dans le village jusqu'à celui ou elle l'avait quitté, accompagné par cette vieille femme aveugle qu'elle avait bousculé. Il n'avait senti aucune menace émanant d'elle et pourtant son odeur lui déplaisait. Elles avaient longuement discutés. Elles s'étaient promenées entre les allées bondées du village en pleine période de foire d'hiver. Il avait observé les gestes tendres et l'attention dont faisait preuve l'aveugle à l'égard de Jin'seï. Les humains devenaient tellement sentimentaux avec l'âge ! Tant de faiblesses ! Mais surtout il avait vu la jeune femme sourire et son odeur changée, devenir plus sucrée. Et puis il l'avait entendu rire, pour la première fois. Elle n'était plus celle qui voyageait à ses cotés depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle était différente. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ni en quoi mais elle était differente ! Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'elle était arrivé au village et il n'attendait qu'une chose qu'elle le rejoigne enfin. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur objectif mais le voyage était loin d'être fini car il fallait ensuite retourner au sanctuaire. Et il n'avait qu'une hâte, lui si patient d'ordinaire, s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible.

Il suivit des yeux les deux femmes qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la vieille femme ne fit pas demi-tour mais suivit Jin'seï. Non ! Finalement elle n'avait pas changé ! Elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand les deux femmes retrouvèrent enfin le Youkaï.

Jin'seï reconnu sa silhouette de loin, adossé à un arbre en bordure de la route. Et elle n'eu pas besoin d'être plus prés pour reconnaître les lueurs hostiles qui traversèrent son regard quand il posa les yeux sur la femme qui l'accompagnait, ni même la fureur quand ils glissèrent sur elle. Pendant un instant elle regretta d'avoir entrainé la vieille femme avec elle puis elle appréhenda sa réaction. Non pas pour elle mais pour la vieille femme. Elle chassa rapidement ses sentiments quand elles s'approchèrent de lui. Qu'il essaye de s'en prendre à la pauvre femme et elle lui ferait comprendre que les Sœurs Kan'shuu n'étaient pas de faibles femmes !

Quand elles arrivèrent vers lui, Jin'seï entrepris de faire les présentations.

- Seshomaru-sama je vous présente Matsuko qui va elle aussi vers l'Est, je lui est proposé de faire un bout de chemin avec nous jusqu'au prochain village.

L'aveugle s'avança.

- J'espère que ma présence ne vous sera pas désagréable, lui dit cette dernière.

Sesshomaru ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se retourna et partit en direction des arbres.

- Le soleil se couche, nous passerons la nuit ici.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça de la soirée.

Pour Jin'seï la soirée fut agréable. Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir proposé à Matsuko de se joindre à eux. Bien au contraire. La solitude de la nuit lui pesait mais ce soir là il n'en fut rien. La compagnie de l'aveugle comblait tout le vide qu'elle avait ressentit tout les soirs depuis leur départ du sanctuaire. Et pour la première fois depuis, Sesshomaru ne s'évapora pas dans la nature mais resta à l'écart aussi silencieux que d'habitude.

- Vous voyager toujours seule ? demanda Jin'seï à celle qui était assises à ses cotés devant le feu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la vue des hommes puisque je possède celle de l'esprit.

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Je vais de village en village et de ville en ville pour offrir mes services. Les gens me posent des questions sur leur avenir, je leur réponds et ils me payent pour cela.

- Vous êtes un oracle ?

- Oh non jeune fille, je n'ai pas cette prétention là, disons que je vois certaines images et que je sais les interprété. Je guide et je conseille.

Sesshomaru se retourna et fixa Matsuko.

- Cela me plairait bien de connaître mon avenir, lui fit remarquer Jin'seï.

- En es-tu vraiment sur ? lui demanda Matsuko.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela peut-être intéressant.

- Cela se peut en effet. Mais parfois il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

Jin'seï sembla déçu par son refus.

- Et puis tes rêves t'en apprennent déjà bien assez sur celui-ci.

La jeune femme trembla un instant puis se tourna vers Matsuko.

- Ne sois pas étonné par ce que je viens de dire ! Je te l'ai dit, je vois des choses parfois, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Apres deux jours de voyage qui se déroulèrent sans incident, au rythme de la bonne humeur des deux femmes et du mutisme de Sesshomaru, Matsuko décida au réveil qu'il était tant que leurs chemins se séparent. Le prochain village n'était plus très loin. Jin'seï lui proposa de l'accompagner mais la vieille femme refusa son offre.

Matsuko laissa jin'seï regrouper leur affaire et en profita pour se rapprocher du Youkaï qui attendait, avec impatience elle le sentait, qu'elle les quitte.

Elle fit mine de trébucher et posa sa main sur le bras de Sesshomaru. Une fumée sombre et menaçante rempli son esprit.

_Une arène. La souffrance de l'un et le désespoir de l'autre. Deux silhouettes l'une en face de l'autre. Cette même fumée les enveloppant de son manteau malfaisant. Tant de sang et de mort. Puis le calme. Des ruines et des tombes. La peur de l'un et l'espoir de l'autre. Et tant de possible. _Les images s'éloignèrent doucement et Matsuko reprit pied dans le monde réel.

Elle leva ses yeux vitreux vers le Youkaï.

- Ne vous offusquez pas du geste maladroit d'une vieille femme, seigneur. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce dont vous êtes capable. Mais je sais aussi d'autres choses sur vous. Beaucoup de choses. Accepteriez-vous les conseils d'une vieille femme ?

Sesshomaru dégagea son bras avec une furieuse envie de faire passer l'humaine dans l'autre monde et se détourna d'elle.

- Garder vos stupidités pour ceux de votre espèce, lui répondit-il. Notre avenir n'est que celui que nous nous forgeons.

- Etrange vision des choses pour quelqu'un qui rend parfois visite à un vieux magnolia sénile aux paraboles incompréhensibles, lui fit remarquer Matsuko.

Sesshomaru se retourna vers la vieille aveugle. _Comment pouvait-elle savoir !_

- Cela dit c'est ce que j'ai cru pendant longtemps, bien avant que mon don ne me fasse comprendre le contraire, continua-t-elle. Mais aujourd'hui je crois et je sais qu'un destin inéluctable régit nos vies malgré ses apparents hasards. Humains ou Youkaïs, nos vies suivent un chemin choisi bien avant notre naissance. Un chemin qui se fiche de nos désirs et de nos projets. Alors Grand seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, laissez-moi vous dire ceci. Ce n'est pas par hasard que votre père vous a légué Tenseiga et vous aurez bientôt la réponse à cette question. Ce n'est pas par hasard que Jin'seï a croisé votre route. Non, rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. La reponse à toutes vos questions se trouve au bout du chemin, à la condition que vous acceptiez de le suivre. Beaucoup de choses dépendront de votre choix. Vous seul êtes maitre de l'avenir qui pourrait être. Vous êtes celui qui doit réunir et unifier. ( Matsuko tourna légèrement la tête vers Jin'seï) Elle n'est pas encore celle qu'elle doit être. Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant mais bientôt cela va changer. Ce qu'elle aura à porter sur ses épaules sera bien trop lourd si vous refusez de l'aider et de la soutenir. Alors cherchez au plus profond de vous Sesshomaru-sama, et vous saurez quoi faire et quand.

Matsuko fit demi-tour. Elle allait partir mais s'arrêta.

- Encore une chose, fit-elle sans se retourner. Mais cela est plus personnel. Sur la dernière demeure de ceux qui se seront sacrifiés, ne laissez pas le silence et la peur de votre âme prendre le pas sur les paroles et l'espoir de votre cœur.

Puis elle s'éloigna de lui en direction de Jin'seï. _Ils arrivent Chomeï. Ils seront bientôt là._

XXXXX

L'ermite sorti de sa grotte. Le ciel était clair et l'air frais. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Enfin !


	10. Chapter 10

Juste un petit message pour vous dire qu'après cette LONGUE absence, me voila de retour pour la suite. Je dois dire que mes personnages m'ont manqués et que j'avais hâte de pouvoir m'y remettre. Et bien c'est enfin le cas, me revoilà.

J'espère poster le prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain. Je ne garantie pas la qualité, le temps de se remettre dedans quoi !!

A bientôt

1


End file.
